


Semua Orang Punya Rahasia

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Boys' Love, Family Feels, Family Secrets, M/M, OOC, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Violence, mostly keluarga noah membadut, secret between lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Ada hal-hal yang bisa kamu sembunyikan dari pacarmu—dan itu wajar. Tetapi, berhati-hati saja; jangan-jangan pacarmu juga melakukan hal yang sama—menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin kautahu darinya./ RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Semua Orang Punya Rahasia**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan batin.**

**_Warning_ ** **: mafia!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , minim _research_ , _mostly_ keluarga Noah membadut doang (/HUSH), saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. (Maunya) dimaksudkan untuk peringatan ulang tahun Lavi tanggal 10 Agustus.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Jangan _kangen_ , _lho_.”

Lavi mendecak, bibirnya menekuk kesal, dan telinganya terasa panas. Namun, Tyki tak melewatkan sapuan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi kekasihnya, membuat pria Portugis itu kian gemas. _Yaah_ , Allen Walker memang pernah menyamakan Lavi dengan kelinci, sepertinya perumpamaan itu tak salah—maksudnya, _ayolah_ , Lavi benar-benar menggemaskan seperti kelinci.

“Ya, ya, ya. Cepat pulang sana,” balas Lavi galak, meluncurkan kekehan usil dari bibir Tyki. “Ketinggalan pesawat tahu rasa kau,” tambah pemuda berambut senada langit petang itu judes.

“ _Duuh_ ,” Tyki malah menanggapinya kelewat santai, bahkan mencandainya usil, “belum pergi saja, kau sudah berharap aku ketinggalan pesawat. Segitunya kau tak mau aku pergi, eh?”

“BUKAN!”

“Mukamu merah _lho, Gantai-kun_.”

“DIAM!”

Tyki kembali terkekeh, kelewat menikmati respons pacarnya. Padahal sudah setahun mereka berkencan dan Lavi sama sekali tak berubah: masih galak, suka malu-malu kucing, dan sering menghardiknya. _Tsundere_ ; Tyki menyebutnya demikian, tetapi Lavi tak pernah setuju dengan definisi itu—menolaknya mentah-mentah kendati wajahnya bersemu selayaknya tomat masak.

“ _Hai’, hai’_. Rileks sedikit _dong_ , _Gantai-kun_. Rileks!” kata pria itu sembari menepuk punggung si pemuda, kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “ _Toh_ , meski tak bertatap muka, kau masih tetap pacarku,” godanya.

“ _Hah_? _Hah_? Apa?! Nggak kedengaran! Oke! Cepat pergi, ya! Kalau bisa _nggak_ perlu balik kemari!” sembur Lavi sembari menutup kedua telinganya, menolak mendengar kalimat terakhir demi mencegah rona merahnya semakin kentara.

Tyki kembali terkekeh, merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menolak perpisahan itu dan menginginkan si pemuda oranye untuk pergi bersamanya.

(Tapi, jelas, itu tak akan pernah terjadi.)

Pria itu kembali mengingat alasannya segera kembali ke Portugis, kemudian diam-diam menyunggingkan seringai tipis yang tak kasatmata. Lavi hanya tahu bahwa ia punya ‘urusan keluarga’ yang membuatnya mesti segera pulang, tetapi tak pernah benar-benar tahu ‘urusan keluarga’ macam apa yang menanti Tyki di rumah.

Dan Tyki bersumpah (dalam hatinya, pada dirinya) tak akan memberitahukan secuil informasi apapun pada pemuda satu ini.

Hanya Lavi saja yang tak bakal ia perkenankan menyentuh kegelapan.

Lagi pula, mentari sudah sepatutnya tak menjangkau malam yang kelam, kan?

Pengumuman kembali terdengar, memberitahu seluruh calon penumpang pesawat menuju Portugal—pesawat yang akan dinaiki Tyki—untuk segera _check in_ dan memasuki _gate_. Tyki menoleh ke asal suara, merasakan keengganan untuk pergi dan hampa menginvasi dadanya. Namun, alih-alih menampakkan semua emosi tersebut, Tyki malah menatap si pemuda oranye santai, lengkap dengan senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

“ _Dah_ , _Gantai-kun_ ,” cetus si pria Portugis ringan, seolah tak terbebani kendati yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya. “Pesawatku bakal berangkat.”

Lavi memandangi pria itu sejenak. Kebencian berpendar dalam manik _emerald_ -nya, tetapi tak lama karena pemuda berambut sewarna langit petang itu segera mengalihkan pandangnya. Bibirnya meluncurkan decih, sengaja dikeraskan agar Tyki bisa mendengar sebangsat apa dirinya. “Kau yang terburuk, Tyki …,” desisnya penuh dengki sembari memainkan bandana yang menyibak poninya. “Dari sekian tanggal … kenapa harus sekarang, _sih_ …,” sungutnya.

Tyki terkekeh, tahu penyebab kekesalan Lavi, tetapi memilih untuk tak menyuarakannya. “Tahun depan, oke?” janjinya.

Lavi mendengus. “Seperti kau bakal ingat saja,” cercanya sinis, memancing tawa pacarnya lagi.

“Lain kali aku bakal ingat. Serius, serius,” ulang pria Portugis itu, hampir tak diucapkan dengan keseriusan. “Sudah ya, _Gantai-kun_! Lain kali kita kencan lagi!” pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

“Sudah kubilang tak perlu datang lagi, Kacamata Tebal!”

“Kalau kulepas kacamatanya, nanti kau bakal naksir berat, _lho_!”

“Banyak omong kau, Tyki Sialan!”

Pria itu tertawa-tawa, langkahnya dipercepat sembari berusaha agar tak bertubrukan. Namun, mendadak ia teringat sesuatu—sangat penting hingga membuatnya berhenti berlari. Ia berbalik, lantas berteriak tanpa peduli apa kata orang.

“ _GANTAI-KUUUNNN_!”

Lavi yang masih memerhati punggung Tyki hampir terlonjak. Warna merah lantas menyerbu wajahnya, salah tingkah karena ketahuan masih menunggu yang bersangkutan sampai menghilang. Namun, sebelum ia balas menghardik atau meneriaki kekasihnya, pria Portugis itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya—dengan senyum kelewat lebar, hampir serupa seperti anak kecil yang menyapa teman lamanya.

“ _Feliz Aniversário_! **(1)** Masih besok, _sih_ , tapi kuucapkan sekarang saja, ya! Kado dariku menyusul!”

Lavi menelan kembali seluruh protesnya. Kali ini, wajahnya semakin bersemu merah, hampir serupa dengan kepiting yang tengah direbus. Manik _emerald_ yang hanya satu—karena satunya lagi ditutup dengan penutup mata, entah buat alasan apa—melirik arah lain, sedang tangannya dengan kikuk mengacak rambutnya yang senada warna senja. Tyki masih geming, menunggu sampai kekasihnya membalas tanpa peduli bahwa waktu terus berjalan selama ia menanti.

“ _Ck_ ,” Lavi mendecih kecil. Ditatapnya lagi manik hitam sang kekasih, berusaha tak memedulikan wajahnya yang masih berhias rona kemerahan dan menjawab ucapan Tyki—dengan aksen yang sama baiknya. “ _Obrigado_. **(2)** Aku tak butuh kadomu,” balasnya ketus.

Tyki tergelak, kemudian kembali melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari lagi. Semakin menjauh dari Lavi, senyum sang pria Portugis kian memudar; baru lenyap sepenuhnya usai ia duduk di bangku pesawatnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke luar jendela, menatap bandara yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan, bandara tempat Lavi (mungkin) masih mengamatinya—

—tempat di mana ia meninggalkan senjanya, mentari sorenya, dan kembali pada kegelapan.

“ _Haaaa_ ,” Tyki mengacak helaian rambut ikalnya, menyunggingkan seringai yang hampir tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada kekasihnya kala mengingat alasan kepulangannya sebegini tergesa, “waktunya kembali, _eh_?”

.

.

Wisely Kamelot menggenggam roda kemudi mobilnya erat. Kepalanya terasa berputar, tetapi pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk terus mengemudi. Sejak Lero, program buatannya, menyalak keras dan memberitahu jejak baru pamannya di Portugal, Wisely langsung melompat dari kursi kerjanya. Setelah sekian hari mendekam dalam kamarnya seperti _hikkikomori_ , pemuda itu akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa.

Tanpa mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan teliti, Wisely segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan melesat ke luar _mansion_ Keluarga Kamelot. Menulikan seluruh panggilan pelayan di rumahnya, ia lantas mengendarai mobilnya dan melaju mengikuti arahan Lero. Ia berakhir di kolam kecil di pinggiran kota, hampir tak ada siapapun yang cukup waras buat berpikiran ke sana. Namun, manik emas Wisely segera menangkap siluet punggung pria berambut ikal berantakan—yang ia hapal mati tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya.

_Yaah, orang yang satu itu memang jauh dari kata ‘waras’, sih._

Diparkirnya mobil tak jauh dari gundukan tempat si pria duduk—sedang menunggu umpan pancingnya dilahap ikan. Pria itu tampak tak ambil pusing, geming dan terus menikmati tembakau yang tengah dihisapnya. Wisely lantas mematikan mesin, kemudian membuka pintu, dan keluar dari mobilnya tanpa peduli bahwa sepatu mengilatnya (yang sepertinya baru dibeli sebulan lalu) bakal kotor menginjak tanah di sana.

“Oi, Om Gembel yang di sana,” panggil si pemuda tanpa tata krama.

Pria itu tergelak. Dilepaskannya kacamatanya, kemudian menggantung benda itu di kausnya. “Oi, oi. Panggil pamanmu dengan benar _dong_ ,” ia menoleh, melempar senyum miring pada pemuda yang kini menatapnya sedikit gondok, “Wisely.”

Wisely mendengus, memutar bola matanya demi mengimbangi migrain yang kembali mampir ke kepalanya. Sudah seminggu lebih sejak pria di depannya ini menghilang tanpa jejak. Seluruh GPS yang diam-diam disematkan Sheril padanya mati total, ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi, dan tak satupun kamera berhasil menangkap siluetnya. Ia lenyap dari tanah Portugis, seolah ditelan bumi. Tak satupun dari keluarganya yang berhasil mendapatkan petunjuk ke mana dirinya—tidak kecuali Wisely, _sebenarnya_. Ia tersadar ke mana pria itu pergi setelah melihat kalender, tetapi memilih bungkam hingga hari ini.

Tyki Mikk memang definisi setan yang sesungguhnya. Pria itu memang pamannya; adik dari ayahnya, Sheril Kamelot. Tetapi, Wisely berani sumpah, Tyki jauh lebih menyusahkan buat ditangani daripada mengurus segudang pesta-pesta ningrat yang ayahnya adakan—meski memang wajar _sih_ , ayahnya bekerja sebagai Menteri Luar Negeri dan katanya masih punya pertalian darah dengan bangsawan Portugis.

Namun, bagian yang paling menyebalkan dari pria ini adalah: fakta bahwa Tyki adalah penerus sah keluarga mereka; Keluarga Noah. Joyd; dengan nama itulah pamannya dikenal.

“Apa kau masih pamanku—setelah minggat selama seminggu tanpa kabar dan mematikan semua GPS buat melenyapkan jejakmu?” cerca keponakannya tajam.

“Aku punya alasan buat tak ditemukan,” elak Tyki sembari mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Manik emasnya melirik keponakan laki-lakinya itu penuh sandi. “Kau juga tahu, kan? Makanya kau diam saja dan tak ada yang menyusulku ke Jepang,” tambahnya.

Wisely mendengus, kemudian duduk di atas gundukan lain yang tak jauh dari pamannya. “Aku berniat membuatmu berhutang padaku,” dustanya.

Pamannya tertawa. “ _Please_ , kautahu kalau aku orang terakhir yang bisa diandalkan buat diminta pertolongan,” selorohnya.

Wisely tak merespons. Dipandanginya pamannya lebih lekat. Pakaian yang pria itu kenakan kini lebih simpel daripada yang biasa ia kenakan di pesta-pesta kelas atas; hanya kaus tipis dan celana jin yang kelihatan kusam. Kalau wanita-wanita bangsawan yang pernah berdansa dengan pamannya sampai lihat pemandangan ini, mereka pasti bakal pingsan di tempat. Untung, Wisely lebih bijak daripada anak-anak seumurnya dan bukan orang yang bermulut besar. Maaf saja, tapi nama keluarga mereka dipertaruhkan dan ia tak bakal mengambil pilihan yang akan membahayakan keluarga.

 _Darah selalu lebih kental dari air_. Pepatah itu telah merasuki sanubarinya, bahkan menghilangkan jejak fakta bahwa keluarga mereka tak pernah benar-benar ‘sedarah’.

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu meneliti permukaan air kolam, melihat pantulan dirinya dari air yang cukup keruh. “Joyd,” ia memanggil sang paman.

“Hm?”

“Kenapa kaubisa di sini?” tanya Wisely. Nada dan raut wajahnya begitu serius, melunturkan aura jenaka yang sempat menguar dari dirinya.

Tyki kini mengalihkan tatapannya dari pancingnya, ganti memandangi keponakannya tak mengerti. “Apa maksudmu?”

Wisely hampir enggan menyuarakannya, tetapi akhirnya berhasil mengutarakannya hati-hati. “Besok … ulang tahun Junior, kan?”

“Yep.”

“Kau tak bersamanya?” tanya Wisely lagi. Perlu beberapa detik buatnya untuk melanjutkan tanya itu—kali ini lebih lirih hingga seperti berbisik. “Apa … kau sudah … tahu soal Junior … jadi kalian ….” Pemuda itu tak mampu menyelesaikan tanyanya.

“Heh?”

Tyki mengerjap, gurat kebingungan mengukir wajahnya, menyentak keponakanya di saat itu juga. “Maksudnya?” pria itu melontarkan tanya. Benar-benar tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu dan tak sekadar lakon semata.

Wisely tertegun di saat itu juga. Kepalanya kembali berputar. Apa pamannya masih belum tahu soal _itu_? Jadi, mereka tak putus? Lalu, kenapa pamannya ada di sini meski harusnya ia menghabiskan waktu dengan Bookman Junior—justru itu harusnya jadi tujuan awal pria ini minggat tanpa jejak, kan? Lantas, mengapa—

“Kenapa h-1 hari ulang tahun Junior kaubisa di sini padahal kau jauh-jauh pergi sejak seminggu lalu buat merayakannya?” Wisely bertanya lagi, nadanya sedikit menuding.

“Oh!” Tyki terbahak kecil. “Kukira apa, _duh_. Kau hampir membuatku jantungan di tempat, tahu!”

 _Harusnya itu kalimatku_. Wisely menimpali dalam hati. Tetapi, akhirnya bibirnya tetap bungkam dan menunggu sang paman menjawabnya.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak rokok, mengambil satu batangnya, dan menyelipkannya di bibir. Ia membiarkan keponakannya menunggu sembari memantik api dan menikmati batangan nikotin tersebut.

“ _Sennenkou_ menghubungiku,” jawab Tyki tenang, mengabaikan Wisely yang membulatkan mata. Pria itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, “Bahkan meski tahu aku pergi tanpa kata dan bersembunyi seperti itu, ia sama sekali tak marah. Di luar dugaan, dia cuma memintaku pulang hari ini.”

“Makanya kau meninggalkan Junior?” Wisely bertanya meski tahu apa jawabannya.

Tyki terkekeh. “ _Gantai-kun_ tak bakal marah kalau kubilang ‘ini soal keluarga’, tapi kalian bakal tak puas kalau permintaan kalian tak langsung kuturuti, kan?”

“Junior pasti merajuk.”

“ _Yep._ ” Tyki mengerling nakal. “Dia manis saat merajuk.”

“Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu pada keponakanmu yang masih muda.”

Tyki mengibaskan tangannya. “Umur tak jadi masalah. _Toh_ , cepat atau lambat kau juga bakal mendengar ini, kan?”

Kali ini Wisely terkekeh, ketegangan yang sempat menjajah syarafnya memudar. Migrainnya berkurang, walau masih menjejak dalam kepalanya. “Dasar,” balasnya sekenanya.

“Oh,” Tyki mendadak teringat. Kepalanya menoleh sejenak ke arah pancingnya, kemudian kembali menoleh pada Wisely usai yakin belum ada ikan yang meraup umpannya. “Omong-omong, apa maksudmu dengan ‘sudah tahu soal itu’?”

Kelegaan itu sirna dari wajah si pemuda. Wisely perlu beberapa detik lebih banyak sebelum mengibaskan tangannya dan menjawabnya santai—seolah tengah menghindar. “Bukan hal penting,” katanya sembari merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan Gamako, katak peliharaannya.

Tyki meloloskan ‘ _hum_ ’ kecil, tampak tak ambil pusing dan malah mengembuskan asap rokok ke udara. “Ah.” Pria itu teringat sesuatu lagi.

Sang paman meraih sesuatu di samping tempatnya duduk, kemudian mengulurkan benda itu pada keponakannya. Sebuah pancingan murahan yang persis dengan yang digunakan si pria memancing.

“Kaumau ikut, kan—sebelum kita pulang?” tanya pria itu sembari tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Wisely tak langsung menjawabnya. Tetapi, sesimpul senyum miring segera terbit di bibirnya. “ _Heh,_ tidak buruk,” jawabnya seraya meraih pancing tersebut.

.

.

Kail dilempar, kemudian mendarat ke tengah kolam. Suara ' _blup_ ' lantas terdengar, mencapai telinga Wisely yang tengah duduk menunggu umpannya disantap ikan. Tyki yang baru melempar kailnya (lagi), mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian duduk di batuan yang sempat ia duduki—tepat di sebelah keponakannya.

"Bagaimana Jepang?" tanya Wisely mendadak, memecah senyap yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Biasa." Tyki mengapit rokoknya dengan jari, menjauhkannya dari bibir, kemudian mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Panas, banyak suara jangkrik, _kakigori_ -nya lumayan, terus—"

"Junior?" Wisely menyela.

"Sehat," jawab Tyki santai. "Sekarang sedang sibuk membaca buku apa itu—sampulnya bergambar mata, judulnya pakai angka-angka; satu sembilan—"

" _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ _by_ George Orwell," Wisely memotong, sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan pamannya yang kurang dalam mengingat sesuatu. "Serius, Tyki, setidaknya kau mesti mengingat buku yang dibaca pacarmu—kalau bisa juga ikut baca."

"Hei," Tyki lantas menatap keponakannya yang satu itu dramatis, "kaumau membuat otakku meledak?"

"Kau masih punya otak?"

Tyki bungkam, mimiknya begitu tolol hingga nyaris menggelitik perut Wisely. "Tinggal dengan Sheril terlalu lama jadi meruncingkan lidahmu, _huh_?"

Wisely mengibaskan tangannya. "Kalau ini soal otakmu yang di dengkul, itu rahasia umum keluarga, bukan cuma dari lidahku."

Tyki meletakkan pipinya di sebelah tangannya, mencebik layaknya bocah remaja yang keinginannya tak dituruti. Mulutnya mengatup, tak berniat meneruskan percakapan dan membiarkan topik sebelumnya berhenti tanpa konklusi. Perlu sekian menit bagi pria berambut ikal itu untuk kembali angkat suara, memecahnya dengan tanya yang basa-basi belaka, "Bagaimana rumah?"

"Biasa," Wisely memegang pancingnya dengan satu tangan, lalu mengusap Gamako yang kini bertengger manis di bahunya dengan tangan lain. "Sheril masih suka marah-marah soal Gamako, untung Earl bisa memaklumi."

" _Heeee_ ...."

"Dia masih suka membujuk Earl buat memaksamu segera menikah."

" _Duh_ ," Tyki meregangkan bahunya sejenak, mendadak merasakan beban yang tak kasat mata menimpa pundaknya. "Sheril masih tak berubah."

" _Yaah_ , dia masih kukuh soal kau mesti menikah dan dapat penerus buat keluarga."

" _Joke's on him then_."

"Mau kuberitahu padanya?"

"Tolong jangan—ini rahasia kita berdua."

"Sori, Tyki. Kalimatmu tadi membuatku merinding."

“Hei, hei." Tyki menyikut bahu si keponakan, membiarkan Wisely mengaduh dan mencebik ke arahnya. Pria itu terkekeh, lalu kembali menghisap batangan nikotinnya, membiarkan percakapan mereka redup sejenak.

Wisely ikut terdiam, mengamati kailnya yang belum dilahap ikan. Diliriknya ember mereka, menyadari bahwa ember Tyki sudah lebih banyak terisi ikan. Sedikit-banyak, Wisely merasa seperti terkalahkan.

"Oh." Mendadak, Wisely kembali teringat. "Apa kau bakal menginap?"

Makan malam keluarga mereka memang sakral; Tyki hampir selalu hadir dan duduk di sebelah kanan Earl—memperlihatkan kekuasaannya sebagai penerus keluarga. Tapi, Tyki juga hampir selalu menghilang begitu makan malam tersebut usai—melarikan diri, enggan menginap di _mansion_ Kamelot yang katanya terlalu luas dan kaku.

"Mungkin?" Tyki membuang sisa puntung rokoknya yang sudah cukup pendek ke tanah, lantas menginjaknya tanpa hati. "Kenapa?"

"Road makin sering merajuk. Katanya kau makin jarang berkunjung." Wisely menggerakkan pancingnya sejenak, lalu meneruskan, "katanya, _'apanya yang keluarga kalau cuma makan malam saja seluruhnya hadir'_."

Tyki tertawa, mampu membayangkan hal tersebut di kepalanya. " _Hai', hai'_. Malam ini aku bakal menginap," putusnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Nah." Wisely terkekeh, puas dengan jawaban pamannya. "Sebelum itu, jangan lupa ganti bajumu."

“Aku tahu, aku tahu," pria itu terkekeh. “Aku juga belum ingin dibunuh Sheril."

" _'Bisa-bisanya kaumasuk rumah dengan pakaian kotor seperti itu, Tyki!’_ " Wisely dengan murah hati memvokalkan suaranya seperti suara sang ayah, menggelitik perut pamannya lagi.

" _Haah_ , Sheril banyak omong. _Gantai-kun_ saja tak banyak komentar soal pakaian," celetuk si pria Portugis.

"Buat Junior tak ada bedanya kaupakai pakaian rapi atau pakai pakaian kumal—kau tetap bajingan dan menyusahkan di matanya," sahut Wisely tanpa hati.

Tyki menjentikkan jarinya, sedikit-banyak menyetujui itu. "Apapun itu, dia tetap pacarku," sahutnya percaya diri.

Wisely kali ini tak menahan kekehannya, terpingkal mendengar kebenaran yang tercermin dari kalimat pamannya. Memang begitu nyatanya: mau seperti apapun, pamannya dengan Bookman Junior tetap punya hubungan (romansa). Junior mungkin bisa memutuskannya, tapi hei, tak ada yang tahu apa yang Tyki pikirkan—apalagi kalau ‘sisi hitam’-nya bangun. Bajingan itu memang egois. Junior sepertinya belum tahu sampai situ karena pamannya lebih suka tampil dengan ‘sisi putih’-nya tiap kali berkunjung.

"Oh!" Mendadak, Tyki berseru. "Wisely! Tarik pancingnya!"

Wisely lantas tersadar, lalu buru-buru menoleh. Kailnya tak lagi terlihat di permukaan air dan ujung pancingnya mulai menungkik ke bawah. Buru-buru pemuda itu menarik pancingnya, beradu dengan kekuatan ikan hingga akhirnya berhasil menarik hewan itu ke permukaan.

Tyki terkekeh. "Selamat buat ikan pertamamu," katanya.

"Jangan besar kepala mentang-mentang embermu sudah setengah penuh," sahut Wisely sengak, kemudian memasukkan ikan tadi ke dalam embernya.

" _Hohoho_ , kau tak sedang menantangku, kan, Wisely?" Tyki mengerling, tampak tertantang.

"Kau menganggapnya begitu?" balas si keponakan, sengaja memancing.

" _Well_ ," Tyki menggerakkan pancingnya sejenak, lalu melempar senyum miring pada Wisely. "Jangan menangis sambil berguling di tanah kalau kau kalah, Bocah."

"Kita lihat saja soal itu nanti—siapa yang bakal menangis sambil berguling di tanah, Tyki."

.

.

Wisely menekuk bibir selama perjalanan menuju mansion Kamelot. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu wajahnya, sedang matanya terus menatap spion tengah mobil tajam, mendelik pada refleksi pamannya yang tengah mengemudi.

"Oi, oi. Perjanjiannya tanpa menangis dan berguling di tanah, _lho_ ," Tyki menyeletuk, melirik sejenak pada spion dan menyadari bahwa keponakannya yang satu itu sedang mengirim tatapan setajam pisau.

Wisely mendecak. "Jangan besar kepala, itu karena kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan teman-temanmu yang rakyat jelata," balasnya tajam.

"Aku menyebutnya; hidup merakyat," ralat Tyki.

"Kau hidup seperti gembel."

"Hei, hei." Tyki menyela. "Begini-begini, aku tetap pamanmu."

"Kauyakin kau tak diadopsi?" balas Wisely sembari menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi mobil, masih menatap sang paman curiga. "Marga kalian beda."

Tyki mengibaskan tangannya di udara sejenak. "Sheril bisa pakai 'Kamelot' sesukanya. Aku tetap ‘Tyki Mikk’," sahutnya. Ia melirik ke belakang sejenak, melempar seringai andalannya. "Mungkin kau mesti lihat hasil tes DNA yang disimpan Earl buat pembuktian," tambahnya.

"Yakin itu tak dimanipulasi?" Wisely mendengus.

"Kau sedang meragukan Earl?"

"Mengingat ini keluarga kita yang _abnormal_ , aku tak bakal heran kalau tebakanku benar," cetus si keponakan.

Tyki terkekeh, kemudian menurunkan kecepatan kendaraannya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah, jadi jaga sikapmu," peringatnya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Mobil itu berbelok mulus di tikungan. Di ujung jalan, sebuah pagar panjang membentang, membatasi _mansion_ keluarga Kamelot yang kelewat luas dari dunia luar. Tyki berhenti di pagar depan, memberitahukan kedatangannya melalui interkom, kemudian menunggu hingga pagar tersebut dibuka. Pria Portugis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, melintasi halaman yang berhektar-hektar: terdiri dari kebun mawar hingga labirin yang terbuat dari semak-semak yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Tak lama, kakinya menginjak rem, memberhentikan mobilnya di depan _mansion_. Beberapa pelayan sudah bersiap di muka pintu, berjejer rapi menunggu kepulangan tuan mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Tyki Mikk, Tuan muda Wisely," sambut mereka bersamaan, tepat ketika kedua lelaki itu melangkah ke luar mobil.

Tyki hanya mengibaskan tangannya seraya mengenakan topi tingginya. Beruntung sekali Wisely sempat membawa satu setel _suit_ -nya yang pernah tertinggal di kediaman Kamelot. Ia tak perlu repot membeli yang baru. Bukan soal uang, hanya saja ia malas merepotkan diri buat berbelanja.

Wisely turun setelahnya, kemudian memasukkan Gamako ke dalam kantung jasnya yang cukup panjang, tak berniat memancing kesabaran Sheril.

Sebelum mereka sempat masuk, suara lari sepatu bergema di lorong. Road Kamelot muncul tak lama setelahnya, wajahnya cerah dengan senyum tersungging lebar, "Selamat datang— _eh_ ," ucapannya terputus kala pandangnya bersirubuk dengan adik ayahnya.

Dalam jeda sepersekian sekon, raut gadis cilik itu meluntur, bibirnya langsung mengerucut. " _Heeee_ , cuma Tyki _toh_ ," sungutnya.

"Maaf soal itu," Tyki membalas. Maniknya mengerling, sadar bahwa keponakannya yang satu itu hanya tengah merajuk. Didekatinya si gadis cilik, kemudian menepuk puncak kepala keponakannya lembut. "Aku pulang, Road," katanya sehalus mungkin.

Road memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat luluh di saat itu juga. " _Heee_ …," atensi manik keunguan sang dara berlabuh pada kebun mawar keluarga mereka, "… kukira kau sudah seperti Nea yang lupa keluarga."

"Hahaha, aku tak seperti 'Keempat Belas'. Jangan khawatir," sahut Tyki sembari mengacak sayang puncak kepala keponakannya.

Road membiarkan, tak peduli meski tindakan Tyki akan membuat dandanannya berantakan. Kepalanya menoleh pada saudaranya yang sedari tadi menonton mereka, menemukan jejak senyum di wajah Wisely. Saudaranya itu pasti sadar bahwa kedatangan Tyki telah memperbaiki _mood_ -nya. Dibalasnya senyum Wisely, kemudian menyelesaikan sambutannya yang sempat tertunda, "Selamat datang di rumah, Wisely."

" _Thanks_ , Road," balas pemuda berambut perak itu puas. "Mana Sheril?"

"Di dalam dengan Earl."

"Eh?" Tyki serta Wisely merespons bersamaan, manik keduanya sampai membulat karena terkejut. "Ada Earl di rumah?" ulang mereka.

Road mengangguk. Kali ini senyum usil bermain di wajahnya, puas dengan ekspresi yang kedua orang itu berikan, jejak kekesalan hatinya lenyap seketika. "Menyenangkan bukan? Malam ini kursi di meja makan bakal lebih penuh."

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Tyki sembari melangkah ke dalam _mansion_ , tahu bahwa ia harus segera menghadap kepala keluarga.

Road serta Wisely segera mengekorinya. Gadis itu lantas menggeleng, kemudian menjawab tanya pamannya santai, "Hanya ada Earl, Lulu Bell, Ayah, Jasdevi, dan Skinn."

" _Hee_ , di mana Bondom?" tanya Wisely penasaran.

"Mereka sedang di halaman; di labirin," jelas Road seraya menyelipkan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya.

Tyki geleng-geleng. Duo kembar itu pasti bakal lupa waktu di sana. "Pastikan mereka berhasil keluar dari sana sebelum makan malam," katanya.

"Sudah kubilang pada mereka _kok_ , Tyki," balas Road sembari memamerkan senyum—yang entah mengapa memiliki aura lain. "Kau pikirkan saja soal alasanmu pergi ke Jepang pada Earl dan Ayah."

" _Damn_ ," Tyki terkekeh sejenak, "aku punya alasan. Jangan khawatir."

Road hanya terkikik, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Wisely. Saudaranya itu mengerling, kemudian meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir, menuai tawa sang gadis cilik. Tyki tak ambil pusing, membiarkan Road mengambil alih peran pemimpin jalan dan menuntun mereka ke ruangan yang tengah digunakan kakaknya dan Earl. Seorang pelayan berdiri di ambang pintunya, membungkuk pada mereka sebelum mengetuk dari luar, menginformasikan kedatangan tiga orang tersebut sebelum membuka pintu.

Tyki tahu apa yang bakal menunggunya di sana; keterkejutan, serangan-serangan yang bisa memicu pelecehan (masih kemungkinan _sih_ , tapi mengingat ini Sheril … _yeah_ ), dan yang pasti—ceramah panjang.

.

.

Kala pintu itu terbuka dan pelayan di depannya menyingkir, tungkai si pria Portugis lantas melangkah lebar-lebar. Dua keponakannya sekali lagi mengikutinya, langkah mereka lebih kecil dan hati-hati daripada sang paman. Seolah tengah mengantisipasi hal yang tak diinginkan dan sama sekali tak berniat melewati punggung pamannya.

Benar saja. Belum sampai setengah menit berada di ruangan, Sheril mendadak maju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dengan wajah yang hampir membuat Tyki merinding ngeri.

“TYKIIIIIII!” sambut kakak laki-lakinya penuh sukacita. Tangannya terentang lebar berniat untuk merengkuh, dan bibirnya mengerucut seperti hendak mencium.

Tyki dengan cepat menahan sang kakak dengan tangan. Butuh tenaga ekstra baginya untuk menjauhkan wajah Sheril tanpa membuat yang bersangkutan tersinggung. “Tolong jangan menyentuhku. Aku masih perlu bicara dengan Earl,” katanya.

“Salah siapa: mendadak menghilang tanpa kabar sampai seminggu?” tuntut kakak laki-lakinya, hampir seperti merajuk hingga menambah kengerian dalam diri Tyki.

Tyki menghela napas pendek, masih bertahan dalam posisinya untuk menjauhkan Sheril. “Aku ada urusan, _duh_ ,” elaknya.

“Harus tanpa mengabari keluarga?”

Tyki meneguk salivanya, sadar bahwa ia tak mungkin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya pada Sheril (yang tahu soal hubungannya dengan Bookman Junior di keluarganya hanya dua keponakannya yang hampir tak mau ditinggal urusan gosip).

Sama seperti Lavi yang tak mau segera berurusan dengan keluarganya yang di luar batas ‘normal’, Tyki juga tak ingin keluarganya ‘menemukan’ kekasih rahasianya. Bedanya, alasan Tyki hanya dilandasi dengan keegoisan: ia tak ingin keluarganya tahu, kemudian membangun kedekatan yang _tak wajar_ dengan si pemuda. Maaf saja. Lavi hanya miliknya dan akan terus jadi miliknya—sampai kapanpun.

Namun, alih-alih menyuarakan kekurangajaran itu, Tyki malah menghela napas. “ _Please_ …,” ia meneguk ludahnya lagi, sedikit berharap dengan _ini_ Sheril bakal bungkam, “… _Kak_ Sheril. Tak bakal kuulangi,” janjinya.

Janji palsu— _jelas_.

Namun, sepertinya suap kecilnya berhasil. Sheril tak lagi ambil pusing. Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya. Sematan ‘Kak’ yang dilengkapi nada manis selalu bekerja buat membungkam kakaknya yang satu itu—Tyki diam-diam menyimpan rahasia ini hanya untuk dirinya.

“ _Otou-samaaaaaa_!”

Road mendadak melompat ke arah sang ayah, berhasil ditangkap Sheril dengan sigap. Tanpa bersalah, gadis cilik itu kemudian bergelayut di pundak sang ayah, bermanja ria. “Biarkan saja Tyki. Dia kan selalu seenaknya,” rajuknya.

“ _Oooohh_! Road-ku!” Sheril berputar sejenak, senyumnya merekah sempurna, siap memanjakan putri angkatnya seketika. “Papa kan hanya khawatir ke mana pamanmu yang satu itu,” balasnya dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

“Lebih dari mengkhawatirkanku?”

“ _Oohhhh_! Apa putriku cemburu?”

Tyki membiarkan ayah-anak itu sibuk dengan dunia mereka, berpura-pura tuli untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya. Tetapi, sepertinya Road melakukan itu buatnya—pria itu harap permen dari Jepang yang dibelinya nanti cukup buat ucapan terima kasih.

Manik Tyki kemudian berlabuh pada pria lain yang duduk di dekat balkon. Millennium Earl memandanginya— _mereka_ —dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dimengerti. Tyki diam-diam menyebutnya sebagai ‘ _poker face_ ’ si pria. Bibirnya bungkam; menunggu— _menunggu_ _penjelasannya_. Dengan santai, Tyki melangkah ke arah pria itu, kemudian melepaskan topinya dan membungkuk kecil.

“Selamat sore, _Sennenkou_. Salam sejahtera,” ucap pria Portugis itu kelewat sopan, tak lupa juga menarik kurva bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum profesional. Sifatnya berkebalikan jauh daripada ia yang biasa—yang egois, seenaknya, dan lebih sering asal bicara.

Pria itu mengangguk. “Kaudatang, Tyki.”

Tyki melebarkan senyumnya sesaat. “Tak mungkin saya tak memenuhi pinta Anda, _Sennenkou_ ,” katanya.

Road lantas mencibir. “Terlalu manis, Tyki.”

“Dia bahkan tak pernah berkata begitu padaku,” timpal Sheril terluka—sekilas mengirim horor pada bulu kuduk sang pria Portugis.

“ _Well_ , tak bisa disalahkan, sih,” Wisely menimpali sembari melipat tangannya ke belakang. “Tyki harus bersikap baik pada _Sennenkou_ —kecuali tak ingin dianggap penerus lagi,” kelakarnya gelap.

“Oi, oi. Kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa yang meneruskan keluarga kita, _eh_?” ucap Tyki sembari mengerling kelewat percaya diri.

“ _Please_ , Joyd,” Wisely hampir terbahak karenanya, “kautahu kau pilihan terakhir buat jadi penerus.”

“Dan pilihan terakhir ini masih jadi kandidat nomor satu.”

Mendadak, Earl tertawa. Bukan tawa yang mengirim teror pada tengkuk mangsanya, tetapi tawa lembut seolah perutnya digelitiki intens. “Menyenangkan bisa melihat kita berkumpul lagi, _keluargaku_ ; Noah,” katanya.

Dan meski pria itu tak menyimpan maksud dalam kata-katanya, pikiran Tyki melayang pada kata terakhir yang tuannya alamatkan pada mereka. _Keluarga_ ; keluarga _nya_ —Keluarga Noah.

Sebuah keluarga yang tidak terikat oleh daging dan darah, tetapi lebih dari itu: loyalitas tanpa batas.

Keluarga Noah dalah sebuah keluarga mafia yang menguasai dan mengatur hampir dua per tiga pasar dunia bawah. Keluarga yang sekali namanya disebut akan mengirim teror hingga ke ujung dunia.

Dan Tyki Mikk adalah penerusnya.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
> (1): Feliz Aniversário (Portugis) = selamat ulang tahun.  
> (2): Obrigado (Portugis) = terima kasih (diucapkan untuk laki-laki, seingat saya).
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> a/n: HAI LAGI SEMUANYA! Kembali dengan saya, Profe_Fest, dalam kebucinan TykiLavi hehe. Iya ges sebenernya ini mau buat ultah Lavi tapi kok banyak tenan Noahnya hadeh yodah liat nanti aja itu juga kalo sanggup nerusin /BUDUT. Dan yes, ini sengaja publish sehari sebelum ultah Lavi tanggal 10 Agustus, soalnya ... ngepas setting waktu yang dipake hehe /LU.
> 
> Dan, ya, di sini Tyki penerus keluarga Noah terus Lavinya .... gitu hehe /LU. Kalo yg follow saya di Twitter, yep: ini awalnya dari curat-coret gajelas saya HAHAHAHAHA yodah dah kepalang pengen nulis lanjoed saja kan WKWKWKWKWK /LU.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua Orang Punya Rahasia**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan batin.**

**_Warning_ ** **: mafia!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , minim _research_ , _mostly_ keluarga Noah membadut doang (/HUSH), saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. (Maunya) dimaksudkan untuk peringatan ulang tahun Lavi tanggal 10 Agustus.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Yang hadir di meja makan malam itu ada sembilan orang: Millennium Earl, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, Sheril Kamelot, Wisely Kamelot, Jasdero dan Devit (Jasdevi), Skinn Bolic, dan Lulu Bell.

Lulu Bell tampak tenang menyeruput susu vanilanya di kursi terjauh sebelah kanan Earl. Ia menguncir rambut hitam panjangnya dan meletakkan ekor kuncirnya sisi kanan pundaknya. Terakhir kali Tyki menghadiri perjamuan keluarga, seingatnya rambut wanita itu berwarna pirang. Mungkin perempuan itu mewarnainya.

Bukan hal yang ganjil juga sebenarnya. Sebagai mata-mata paling terpercaya Earl, kemampuan menyamar Lulu Bell adalah yang termahir. Kadang, Road juga diserahkan tugas serupa, tetapi Lulu Bell tetaplah yang paling mumpuni dalam bidang ini. Penyandang nama persona Lustol dalam keluarga mereka tak pernah terkalahkan.

Di sisi kiri terjauh sang kepala keluarga Noah, Skinn tampak sibuk melahap _parfait_ cokelatnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah pria besar itu, membuatnya persis seperti orang bodoh. Namun, di ladang pertempuran, Skinn Bolic selalu mampu menghajar musuh-musuh famili mereka di garis depan. Bak perisai kokoh yang siap menghadang serangan lawan dari arah manapun. Orang-orang di dunia bawah mengenalnya dengan Wrathra.

Di sebelah Skinn, duo kembar Jasdevi (singkatan dari Jasdero dan Devit), duduk bersebelahan dan saling melempar obrolan terkait petualangan kecil mereka di labirin tadi siang. Sekilas, mereka seperti anak _punk_ tolol yang baru dipungut dari jalanan. Namun, soal pekerjaan kotor, keduanya tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka adalah eksekutor keluarga Noah. Sebagian besar tugas yang mereka emban berkaitan dengan melenyapkan orang. Kadang Tyki mengikuti mereka, entah untuk meminjamkan kemampuannya atau sebagai pengamat Earl semata. Pria berkebangsaan Portugis itu pun cukup mengakui; di lapangan duo kembar itu tak sekedar punya omong besar. Bondom: adalah nama yang mereka emban sebagai anggota Keluarga Noah.

Di seberang dua lelaki kembar itu, Sheril Kamelot dan Wisely Kamelot duduk. Sheril sudah menandaskan makan malamnya dan kini perhatiannya terfokus pada anak angkat perempuannya, Road Kamelot—menyimak seluruh gestur dan celoteh sang dara yang hampir tiada habisnya. Wisely masih sibuk mengunyah _dessert_ , tetapi sesekali pandangnya terarah pada saudarinya, mendengarkan apa saja yang Road ceritakan.

Sheril Kamelot adalah yang paling ningrat jika menilik status dan pekerjaannya di dunia atas. Bekerja sebagai Menteri di Departemen Luar Negeri dengan segudang kenalan kaum bangsawan. Hampir tak ada yang tak mengenalnya di pesta-pesta aristokrat. Di dunia bawah pun hampir mirip; tetapi nama yang diembannya bukan lagi ‘Menteri Luar Negeri Sheril Kamelot’, melainkan Desires. Ia orang yang sadis, terlebih ketika menyiksa musuh mereka. Tak akan ada yang mengira di kesehariannya, ia lebih mirip orang tolol yang senang membanggakan putrinya setiap dua menit sekali.

Wisely Kamelot adalah orang termuda yang bergabung dalam keluarga inti mereka. Kendati demikian, ia memang cakap dalam bidangnya dan mampu menandingi anggota lama yang lain. _Demon Eye_ Wisely—namanya merefleksikan kemampuannya begitu jelas. ‘Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat lolos dari mata iblis Wisely’ adalah peringatan yang kerap kali dibisikkan para penghuni dunia bawah, secara implisit menyatakan untuk jangan pernah bermain api dengan Keluarga Noah. Wisely mampu memonitor apa saja yang terjadi hanya dengan duduk bersila di depan laptopnya. Jemarinya akan menari lebih cepat di atas _keyboard_ , dan tahu-tahu saja semua yang mereka butuhkan (seringnya informasi) terunduh ke dalam Lero, program khusus keluarga mereka yang juga diciptakan sang anggota termuda.

Road Kamelot duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Earl, sibuk berceloteh: tentang sekolahnya, tentang pekerjaan rumah yang menggunung, juga tentang anak laki-laki yang ia tendang karena berani meledeknya. Road memang manis, tak heran Sheril begitu memanjakannya. Namun, di usia yang begitu belia ini, ia telah mengetahui seluk-beluk bayangan keluarganya yang pekat dan ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Ia adalah penghimpun informasi terbaik—yang Tyki sendiri tak tahu darimana asalnya. Selain itu, ia cukup mumpuni menyangkut persoalan obat-obatan (racun juga termasuk). Earl membanggakannya, memperlakukannya bak anak emas dalam keluarga. Namun, tak seperti anggota lain yang memiliki nama alias di dunia bawah, Road memilih untuk tetap memakai nama kecilnya di dunia gelap ini.

Tyki duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Earl, tempat paling dekat dan terpercaya. Joyd adalah nama aliasnya di dunia bawah; beberapa juga mengenalnya sebagai ‘Tangan Kanan Earl Millennium’ serta 'Calon Penerus Takhta Noah'—Tyki tak begitu mengecek rumor yang beredar soal dirinya, tapi ia yakin pernah mendengar julukan itu beberapa kali. Yang ia tahu, pekerjaan ini menyenangkan; membakar adrenalin serta menjadi pelampiasan rasa haus darahnya. _Dan ia kelewat menyukainya._ Misinya seringkali berkaitan dengan _pelenyapan_ , tetapi skalanya lebih besar daripada yang dibebankan pada Jasdevi.

Terakhir; Earl Millennium duduk di ujung meja, menandakan ialah pemimpin dalam ruangan. Mulutnya masih sibuk mencerna _dessert_ , tetapi beberapa kali ia tampak menyimak cerita Road—berbeda jauh dengan yang orang-orang bawah tahu soal ‘Earl Millennium yang keji tanpa belas kasih’. Tak ada kengerian, horor, ataupun teror dalam gesturnya. Tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang sama yang memimpin keluarga mafia paling bengis di dunia bawah.

Tyki meneguk _wine_ -nya lagi, mengamati jalannya percakapan antara Earl dan Road. Kebosanan menderanya, hampir melumutinya. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa keduanya begitu lengket—Road memang anak emas dalam ‘keluarga’ mereka. Tetapi, _ayolah_ , ini terlalu buang-buang waktu. Mustahil Earl mengumpulkan mereka sebegini banyak cuma untuk mengadakan makan malam hangat ala keluarga saja, kan?

“Joyd,”

Panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunan Tyki. Yang bersangkutan segera menoleh, menemukan Wisely memandanginya—sejak dulu, keponakannya yang satu ini memang lebih suka memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga mereka dengan nama alias.

“Jangan melamun,” tegur pemuda itu kemudian.

Tyki mendengus keki. “Sejak kapan kau mulai bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu?” ledeknya.

“Oh, jangan mulai, Joyd,” Wisely memijat kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut. “Aku belum mau adu mulut sebelum makan malam kali ini selesai.”

“Mengejutkan sekali. Kita punya tujuan yang sama,” kekeh pria Portugis itu seraya meneguk _wine_ -nya hingga tandas.

“Lupakan itu,” Sheril mendadak masuk ke dalam percakapan. Mata kakak laki-lakinya itu terarah total padanya, seolah berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tak kasatmata. “Ke mana saja kau selama di Jepang?” selidiknya untuk yang ke sekian kali hari itu.

Tyki menghela napas panjang, kemudian menumpu pipi sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kiri—gestur yang biasa ia perlihatkan jika sudah jengkel. “ _Please_ , Sheril. Jangan buat aku mengulanginya,” katanya.

“Kauyakin tak melewatkan apapun?”

“Astaga, apa penjelasanku tadi kurang meyakinkan?”

Devit tertawa renyah, mengerling pada si pria Portugis. “Makanya, bawa saja pacarmu itu kemari dan biarkan Sheril menilainya,” cetusnya.

“Benar, benar!” Jasdero menyahut setuju.

“Dan membiarkan kalian mengenalnya dan mencari kesempatan? Tidak, terima kasih.”

Devit lantas menekuk bibir, kemudian mendengus jengkel dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. “ _Heh_ , memang seperti apa sih pacarmu. Sok sekali kau, Tyki,” cecarnya.

Tyki mengibaskan tangannya di udara, seringai angkuhnya terbentuk seketika. “Yang pasti lebih pintar darimu dan manis,” sahutnya tanpa malu, kemudian meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menuangkan _wine_ lagi buatnya.

“ _Hah_!? Yang seperti itu sih mana mungkin mau denganmu!” sembur Devit.

Jasdero di sebelahnya sontak tergelak. “ _Hihihi_! Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!” ia menimpali, menyetujui ucapan kembarannya.

Skinn yang sedari tadi acuh tak acuh pun mendadak berkomentar. “Tidak ada yang lebih manis dari gula di dunia ini,” vonisnya, secara tak langsung ikut menentang ucapan Tyki.

“Terserah,” Tyki mendengus, berupaya tak terpengaruh. “Toh, kenyataannya memang begitu.”

Road tiba-tiba terkikik. Entah sejak kapan ia ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan Tyki dan lainnya. “ _Hee_? Tapi, kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun soal ‘pacarmu’ ini. Jangan-jangan kau cuma membual saja, eh, Tyki?” pancingnya.

“Aku tahu tujuanmu, Road. Tak bakal berhasil,” balas Tyki, masih tak terpengaruh untuk buka mulut.

“Oh?” Wisely mengusap dagunya, mendadak kembali tertarik. “Apa ini? Sejak kapan kau jadi lebih pintar, Joyd?”

“ _Please_ , Wisely. Jangan kau juga.”

Earl memamerkan senyum lebarnya, tampak menikmati percakapan antar anggota keluarganya yang masih berlanjut hingga cukup kacau: Jasdevi dan Sheril mulai menuntut akan detail pacar Tyki yang disebut-sebut sebagai ‘pacar terlama’, tetapi ditolak Tyki yang setelahnya kian jengkel, sedang Wisely dan Road bertukar kikik tawa. Cukup lama Earl membiarkan acara srimulat _live_ itu berlangsung hingga akhirnya memilih untuk berdeham, menghentikan adu mulut tersebut instan.

“Kalian masih belum lupa kan, kalau kita punya alasan lain berkumpul di sini?” tanya sang pemimpin keluarga Noah seraya tersenyum beraura neraka.

Yang lain sontak meneguk ludah, kemudian buru-buru kembali duduk manis—persis sebagaimana anak TK yang tengah dimarahi gurunya karena bertingkah nakal. Tetapi, Earl tak berkomentar, kepalanya mengangguk puas beberapa kali. “Kita bisa bicarakan pacar Tyki- _pon_ lain waktu dan meminta orang itu datang kalau mau, paham?” lanjutnya.

Tyki hampir memprotes panggilan yang pria itu alamatkan buatnya (terlebih, _ayolah_ , memanggil pria yang usianya di penghujung kepala dua dengan ‘- _pon_ ’ itu apa tidak memalukan?). Namun, akhirnya ia memilih menelan kembali kata-kata di ujung lidahnya tersebut. Tak ada gunanya juga meminta Earl menurutinya—dan lebih cepat mengetahui tujuan makan malam ini toh lebih baik.

Jadi, buat kali ini, Tyki mengubur kembali egonya, membiarkan pusat perhatian jatuh kembali pada sang kepala keluarga mereka—yang entah bagaimana seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang _menyenangkan_. Sudut bibir Earl terkembang lebar, membentuk cengiran ala badut sirkus, tetapi matanya malah mengilatkan lidah api yang berkobar.

"Apocryphos kembali."

Dan bola mata Tyki sontak melebar.

.

.

Dua kata itu menyita seluruh perhatian di meja makan. Duo Jasdevi menganga lebar, Road berhenti memainkan sisa makan malamnya, dan Tyki merasa suaranya menghilang ke antah berantah. Senyap lantas bergabung dengan makan malam keluarga tersebut, tetapi hanya bertahan selama sepuluh detik sebelum dipecah oleh sorakan si kembar Jasdevi.

" _CIHUY_! APOCRYPHOS! AKHIRNYA! Kaudengar itu Jasdero?!" seru Devit kelewat bersemangat.

Jasdero terpingkal-pingkal. "Apocryphos! Apocryphos! Setelah bertahun-tahun!" ia menimpali riang, menandakan telinganya berfungsi sempurna menangkap pengumuman yang Earl bawa.

" _Heeee_ , akhirnya, eh?" Wisely ikut menyeringai. "Apa ini artinya 'kita' akan kembali, Earl?"

Road bungkam, tetapi manik ungunya terus menatap Earl, menunggu sang pria meneruskan lebih dulu.

Namun, bukan Earl yang akhirnya menghentikan kegemparan di meja makan—melainkan Tyki. Pria Portugis itu mendadak memukul gelasnya dengan sendok perak, membuat denting yang cukup keras untuk menghentikan sorakan-sorakan tersebut.

Seringai ganjil terkembang di wajah Tyki, menguarkan aura penuh teror. Apalagi ketika matanya berpendar di bawah cahaya lampu.

"Hei, hei. Earl belum selesai bicara, tahu?" Pria itu terkekeh, ada kegelapan dalam suaranya. "Jangan menyela saat orang bicara. Itu tata krama, kan?"

Road tertawa, mulai terhibur dengan pertunjukan di meja makan. "Kalau Tyki sudah memerhatikan tata krama, artinya ini sudah kelewat serius, kan?"

"Oi, oi. Jangan begitu, Road," Tyki ikut terkekeh. "Lagi pula, semuanya sudah menunggu saat ini, kan? Setelah sekian tahun."

"Petunjuk soal _Heart_ ," Road menumpu sebelah pipinya dengan tangan, menyeringai sama gelapnya dengan sang paman. "Apocryphos bergerak. Dia akan di dekat _Heart_ dan melindunginya. Jalan dendam kita semakin terbuka."

Sheril menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum bangga kala mendengar itu dari putrinya. "Tepat sekali, Road-ku sayang," timpalnya penuh cinta.

Lulu Bell mengelap bibirnya dengan kain, lalu menatap Earl tanpa ekspresi. "Bagaimana rencananya, _Aruji_?" tanyanya.

Semua kembali diam, menatap Earl penuh harap. Pria itu tak langsung bicara, lebih dulu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi masih dengan memandangi seluruh anggota keluarganya. "Aku ingin kita segera menemukan _Heart_ , tentu. Itu dendam keluarga dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Tapi," mendadak pria itu terisak, mengejutkan yang lain di saat itu juga, "Keempat Belas— _hiks_!"

"Aahh!" Road lantas melompat dari kursinya, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu pria itu sayang. "Earl, _sshh_ , _sshh_! Jangan menangis ...."

" _Eaarrlll_ ...." Wisely ikut turun dari kursinya, lalu memeluk erat sang pemimpin keluarga. "Tidak apa, tidak apa."

" _Hiks, hiks_ ," Earl lantas mengelap air matanya yang jatuh dengan lap yang ada, "Keempat Belas tidak membalas suratku ... padahal ... padahal kita keluarga— _hiks_!"

“Aaaahh! Sudahlah, Earl. _Sshh_ ,” Road kembali menenangkan, "tidak apa, kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti tentang Keempat Belas."

Sheril menggigit lapnya. "Keempat Belas sialan ... Road-ku ... Road-ku bicara tentangmu, Road-ku sayang—"

Tyki mencebik, mulai bosan dengan srimulat yang dilakoni anggota keluarganya. Memang bukan sekali-dua kali pertemuan keluarga mereka berakhir seperti ini, tetapi bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar sekaran. Ia ingin dengar soal Apocryphos, juga apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada sialan satu itu: apa mereka akan menembakinya dengan timah panas? Mengebomnya? Atau mencabik dan memutilasi tubuhnya hingga tak berbentuk? Darah di dalam diri Tyki terlalu mendidih oleh adrenalin dan rasa haus darah.

Tak mampu menahan diri, pria Portugis itu mengangkat tangannya, mencuri atensi yang sedari tadi berlabuh pada kepala keluarga mereka. "Ini akan jadi misiku, kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Tyki," Road menyela, bibirnya mengerucut menyadari bahwa pamannya berniat memonopoli kesenangan ini secara instan. "Baca situasi, _dong_. Earl masih perlu dihibur."

"Tidak apa, Road." Earl menahannya, lalu mengelap cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan kain yang sempat dipakainya. "Aku tak apa, _hiks_."

Pria itu mengeluarkan ingusnya keras-keras, lalu menyekanya tanpa memedulikan keterkejutan yang mampir di wajah anggota keluarganya. Sheril sedikit bergidik ngeri, matanya memandang kain lap yang digunakan Earl jijik, tetapi tak berkata apapun. Meski membenci kekotoran, pria itu masih punya rasa segan buat menegur kepala keluarga mereka.

Senyap menyelimuti mereka selama setengah menit, pecah lagi usai Earl buka suara—masih dengan Road dan Wisely bergelantung manja di pundaknya.

"Ini akan jadi misi kita semua," kata pria itu, sekali lagi mengabaikan mimik anggota keluarganya. "Kalian semua akan kukirim untuk membunuhnya."

“Ha?”

“Tapi!”

" _Aruji_?"

"Tidak bisa!"

Penolakan mengudara, bahkan duo Jasdevi yang biasa penuh canda kini tampak serius.

"Itu benar, Earl," Road berbisik, pelukannya pada sang pemimpin keluarga mengerat. "Bagaimana jika Apocryphos mengincarmu saat kami tak ada? Kami bisa kehilangan—"

Earl mengangkat tangannya, membuat gadis cilik itu menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah memanggil yang lain," Earl berkata, menjelaskan alasan di balik keputusannya.

Tyki mengerjap sejenak. "Maksudnya Tryde, Mercym, Fiedra, dan Mightra juga?" tanyanya.

Anggukan menjawab tanya si pria Portugis.

Tyki menumpu sebelah pipinya dengan, mendengus kecil yang terdengar seperti tawa. " _Haaaa_ , waktunya keluarga besar berkumpul, eh?" cetusnya, meski ia sendiri tak terkejut kala mendengarnya.

Seingatnya, Tryde sedang syuting di Hawaii. Mercym mungkin di Karibia buat berlatih berseluncur. Fiedra katanya di Prancis untuk mengunjungi pameran design dan semacamnya. Mightra sepertinya belum beranjak dari laboratorium terpencilnya di Kanada, sejak dulu orang itu lebih _hikkikomori_ daripada Wisely yang tengah merajuk dan mengunci diri di kamar. _Aih_ , ini bakal menyusahkan.

"Tyki,"

Panggilan Earl membuat pria Portugis itu kembali menoleh, kebingungan dan keterkejutan tersirat jelas di matanya. Tetapi, tatapan lurus sang pemimpin keluarga membuatnya tak berkata-kata, apalagi ketika Earl kembali menyambungnya dengan kalimat yang tak kalah mengejutkan.

"Kuserahkan Apocryphos padamu."

Tyki tak langsung menjawabnya, tetapi senyum berbahaya segera terbit pada detik kesepuluh, menandakan bahwa yang bersangkutan puas mendengar keputusan itu.

" _Hai’, hai’_." Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, melebarkan senyumnya yang penuh teror. "Sesuai keinginan Anda, Millennium Earl."

Earl mendadak menyeringai, kemudian tertawa-tawa layaknya pemeran antagonis yang memusuhi dunia. Tangis serta kelemahannya lenyap seketika dari riak wajahnya, membuatnya kembali menjadi sosok kepala keluarga yang mereka kenal: kejam, tak kenal rasa kasih, dan siap menumpahkan darah siapapun yang berdiri di depan anggota keluarganya. Wisely dan Road serta-merta melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian mundur dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

“Dengan ini,” Earl meraih gelasnya yang berisi _wine_ , kemudian merentangkan tangannya yang lain seolah tengah menyebarkan teror dan kekejian, “kita, Keluarga Noah, akan membalaskan dendam keluarga tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu! Bersulang untuk seluruh leluhur dan generasi Noah terdahulu!”

Menyambutnya, seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain ikut mengangkat gelasnya ke udara. Senyum semi seringai ikut menghiasi wajah mereka, terpengaruh seringai dan tawa gelap pemimpin keluarga mereka.

“Bersulang!” seru mereka bersamaan sebelum meneguk minuman mereka.

Tyki yang paling pertama menjauhkan bibir gelas dari mulutnya. Maniknya bergulir sejenak, menyimak anggota keluarganya yang masih sibuk meneguk minuman mereka, tak menyadari bahwa Earl juga telah selesai meneguk _wine_ -nya dan kini memandanginya.

“Ah, ya. Tyki- _pon_ ,” panggil pria itu lagi, merebut atensi sang pria Portugis.

“Soal Apocryphos,” Earl meletakkan gelasnya, “kauingat soal dirinya yang menyusup ke _Black Order_ , bukan?”

“Ya.”

“Soal Bookman?”

Manik Tyki mengerjap lebih dulu. “ _Pengamat_ dunia bawah itu?”

“Tepat.” Earl menautkan jemarinya, tersenyum puas karena tak perlu lagi menjelaskan. “Sepertinya mereka juga berada di pihak _Black Order_. Kalian harus lebih hati-hati saat berhadapan dengan Apocryphos nanti,” lanjutnya.

Pria Portugis itu tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya membentuk kurva lebih dulu, memancarkan enigma yang tak kasatmata. “Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya, _Sennenkou_.”

.

.

Ponsel Tyki mendadak berdering, melantunkan lagu tanda panggilan masuk. Pria Portugis itu mengerjap, masih dengan tangan tengah membuka kancing kemeja. Matanya melirik layar yang menyala, tersadar bahwa yang meneleponnya bukan sembarang orang— _Lavi_. Tumben juga sebenarnya, bukan kebiasaan pemuda berambut api itu buat menghubungi lebih dulu.

Tyki membiarkan kemejanya dalam keadaan setengah terbuka, lalu meraih ponsel dan menerima panggilan itu. “Ya?”

 _“Yo, Tyki.”_ Suara Lavi lantas memenuhi telinganya. _“Sori mengganggu. Di Portugal sudah malam, kan?”_

Tyki terdiam. Nah, kejutan lain buat hari ini. Seringainya kembali terkembang, suaranya ganti bernada usil. “ _Eehh_? Ada apa ini, _Gantai-kun_? Tumben kau begini. Sudah rindu baru kutinggal tadi pagi—atau ini kemarin, _eh_?”

 _“Diam kau,”_ balas Lavi galak, Tyki membayangkan wajah pemuda itu tengah bersemu merah di ujung sana. _“Aku cuma tak ada kerjaan, makanya menelepon.”_

“ _Oohh_? _Begituu_?”

_“Diam.”_

Tyki terkekeh, kemudian menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. “Mana Bookman? Yakin dia tak bakal menguping?”

 _“Kakek sedang ke dapur, buat teh,”_ Lavi membalas. _“Santai saja. Aku masih lebih waspada daripada kau. Kau sendiri bukannya sedang dengan keluargamu?”_

“Sekarang aku di kamar, tak ada siapapun di sini,” Tyki menjawab, lalu menyalakan api dengan pemantik, kemudian menghisap batangan nikotinnya khidmad. Pria itu mengembuskan asapnya sejenak, lalu meneruskan kalimatnya iseng. “ _Yaah_ , kalau ketahuan pun aku tak masalah, _sih_.”

 _“Jangan bercanda.”_ Lavi menyela geram. _“Aku belum mau berurusan dengan keluargamu yang abnormal itu.”_

“Rileks, _Gantai-kun_. Sheril sekalipun bakal kuhadapi buatmu.”

_“Banyak omong kau. Kututup teleponnya.”_

“Hei, hei. Jangan dingin begitu,” Tyki kembali tergelak. Tangannya menarik kursi, lalu mendudukkan diri di atasnya. “Sehat, kan?”

 _“… hm.”_ Lavi menjawabnya lambat, suaranya melembut seiring dengan lunaknya konversasi. _“Lain kali, sebelum berkunjung berkabar dulu. Melihatmu mendadak di Jepang begitu hampir membuatku jantungan, tahu.”_

“Apanya yang kejutan kalau kuberitahu sebelumnya?”

_“Yaah, setidaknya beri kode.”_

“Memang kau bocah?”

_“Enak saja!”_

“Hahaha. Karena inilah kau tak bisa kencan dengan siapapun kecuali denganku, _Gantai-kun_.”

 _“HEI!”_ Lavi kembali menggeram, suara gemelutuk giginya bertahan lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. _“Aarggh, brengsek. Memang salahku. Harusnya aku telepon Allen.”_

“Oi, oi. Segitunya kau pada pacarmu?” Tyki mencoba mendramatisir. “Tapi, kebetulan juga; ada yang perlu kukatakan. Sepertinya aku tak bakal mengunjungimu dalam waktu dekat, _Gantai-kun_ ,” tambahnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar.

 _“Eh?”_ Suara Lavi terdengar terkejut, jeda tercipta tiga detik sebelum disambung. _“Masalah keluarga lagi?”_ tebaknya.

“ _Yaah_ , begitulah.” Bibir Tyki menyunggingkan senyum, ada kekejian dalam lengkung kurvanya, tak disadari oleh pemuda berambut oranye di ujung sana.

“Ada urusan keluarga yang genting,” tambahnya lagi, berdusta untuk yang ke sekian kali.

Lavi memang kekasihnya, tetapi dia tak boleh—dan tak akan pernah—tahu tentang kebenaran keluarga mereka yang teramat kelam.

Tyki akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu dari muka Lavi—kalau perlu sampai selamanya.

(Lagi pula, menyembunyikan satu-dua hal dari pacarmu adalah hal yang biasa, kan?)

.

.

“LAVI!”

Lavi tersentak, lantas berbisik ‘kutelepon lagi nanti’ secepat yang ia bisa dan memutuskan telepon itu. Bookman mendekatinya, ada aura mengancam dalam setiap langkahnya. Lavi meneguk ludah, menyadari bahaya yang akan menghampirinya tiga detik sebelum kakeknya yang bermata panda itu menjitak kepalanya kelewat keras.

“SAKIIIITTTTT!” Lavi mengaduh panjang seraya memegangi kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia mengusap bagian yang dijitak oleh sang kakek, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan lebih cepat menguap.

“ _Hmp_ ,” Bookman mendengus, sama sekali tak terlihat bersalah. “Kenapa menelepon padahal kau masih punya catatan yang harus kausalin malam ini, Murid Idiot!?” omelnya.

“ _Adududuh_! Sebentar saja, _kok_! Buat _refreshing_! Tak perlu dipukul juga _dong_ , Kakek Panda!” bela Lavi, hanya untuk kembali mendapat jitakan keras dari kakeknya.

“ _Hmp_. Kalau begitu selesaikan catatanmu sekarang. Dua jam lagi kita kembali ke markas _Black Order_ ,” titah sang kakek.

“Eh?” Lavi lantas mengerjap, tak menyangka dengan kabar yang kakeknya bawa. “Memang kenapa? Ada tugas baru dari Komui?”

“Bukan.” Bookman menjauhkan rokoknya dari lipatan bibirnya, kemudian mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. “Noah mulai bergerak. Ada kabar bahwa mereka akan melayangkan serangan dadakan. Kita harus segera kembali dan merekam apa yang akan dilakukan _Black Order_ ,” jelas sang kakek panjang lebar.

Lavi membulatkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadanya. Pertarungan lagi, darah lagi, korban lagi—dan ia kembali mengingat kekecewaannya pada manusia.

“Omong-omong,” suara Bookman membuyarkan lamunan penerusnya, “siapa yang kau telepon tadi?”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Lavi buat memamerkan senyum (palsu) dan menjawab seriang yang ia bisa. “Bukan siapa-siapa, _kok_!”

“Kauyakin?” Bookman menyeletuk, hampir terdengar seperti tengah menginterogasinya. “Lavi, kita ini Bookman. Apa yang kubilang soal hubungan bagi klan kita?”

“Ayolah, Kek. Rileks!” Lavi meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Lagi pula, dia sama sekali tak tahu soal dunia bawah, _kok_! Cuma … kami kebetulan saja ketemu dan agak sering mengobrol.”

Benar.

Tyki Mikk mana mungkin terlibat dengan persoalan di dunia bawah seperti ini, kan?

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: LANJOED LAGIIII HAHAHAHAHA :D tapi sed belum bisa lanjutin sampe kelar hiks. Padahal saya rencananya sampe kelar orzzzzz yodah lah ya wkwk :")) btw happy birthday, Lavi sobat sejarahwankuuuuu! SAYANG SAYANG SAYANG SAYANG KAMU AAAAAAAA MAMAK TUNGGU KAMU NONGOL, NAK! /UDAH.
> 
> Btw, iyep; di sini baik Tyki maupun Lavi sama-sama ngga nyadar kalo mereka kencan sama orang dari dunia bawah dan malah saling nyembunyiin fakta kalo mereka orang dunia bawah dari pacarnya sendiri AHAHAHAHAHA mari kita lihat akan se-chaos apa HEHEHEHEHE /EY.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	3. Chapter 3

**Semua Orang Punya Rahasia**

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan batin.**

**_Warning_ ** **: mafia!au, modern!au, _boys love_ , minim _research_ , saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. (Maunya) dimaksudkan untuk peringatan ulang tahun Lavi tanggal 10 Agustus**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“ _Sennen kou wa sagashiteru_ _…_ _daiji no hatto sagashiteru …._ ”

Tyki mendengus terang-terangan, sekali lagi terusik dengan lagu yang telah berpuluh kali disenandungkan keponakannya. “Kau sudah menyanyikan lagu itu lebih dari sepuluh kali, Road,” celetuknya.

“Lalu?” Road mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tak menapaki lantai pesawat. Sudut bibirnya naik beberapa senti, berniat menggoda pamannya. “Kautahu aku tak akan berhenti cuma karena itu.”

Tyki mengacak rambut ikalnya, meluapkan rasa frustrasi dan gerah yang dirasakannya. Ia tahu ia hanya harus terbang dengan kakak dan dua keponakannya, tetapi tak pernah menyangka misi ini lebih berat daripada kedengarannya. Road di sebelahnya menyenandungkan lagu khas anak-anak berulang-ulang, hampir persis dengan kaset rusak. Sheril duduk di depannya, dan jika ia melayangkan protes terkait nyanyi keponakan perempuannya, kakaknya yang satu itu akan mendelik mengerikan ke arahnya. Wisely yang duduk di sebelah Sheril pun tak membantu. Pemuda itu malah mengeluhkan migrainnya berulang kali—yang sepertinya diperparah karena sempat terjadi turbulensi.

Tyki mendadak teringat pada anggota lain. Lulu Bell berangkat lebih dulu bersama Jasdevi tepat usai makan malam, berbarengan dengan Fiedra yang juga langsung melesat dari Prancis menuju Jepang. Sedangkan rombongannya baru berangkat hari ini di pagi buta. Mungkin harusnya ia ikut dengan rombongan pertama—tetapi buru-buru menarik kata-kata kala mengingat betapa mengesalkannya tingkah duo Jasdevi. Sementara itu, sisanya: Mercym, Skinn Bolic, Tryde, dan Mightra tetap tinggal dan menjaga Earl. Tyki tak tahu apa itu pilihan yang tepat atau bukan.

Adalah Millennium Earl sendiri yang menyarankan mereka untuk memecah kelompok demi menghindari kecurigaan. Apocryphos mungkin tak sekuat mereka saat menyatukan kekuatan, tetapi dia akan menghalalkan cara apapun untuk menggagalkan rencana Noah.

Dan yang dimaksud apapun berarti; _apapun_.

 _Yaah_ , buat Tyki itu bukan masalahnya, _sih_. Toh, jika Apocryphos akan melakukan _apapun_ , Tyki akan membalasnya puluhan kali dari yang ia rencanakan. Di situlah bagian terbaik menjadi bagian dari keluarga mafia, kan?

Bibir pria Portugis itu membentuk kurva berbahaya. Dadanya bergemuruh karena dipacu adrenalin. Ini akan jadi misi paling fantastis selama ia pernah bergabung.

Hanya saja—

—Tyki tak pernah mengira destinasi tujuan mereka kali ini, akan mengembalikannya ke tempat _ini_ lagi.

[ “Perhatian, perhatian. Kepada seluruh penumpang diharapkan untuk kembali duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat di Bandar Udara Haneda.” ]

_Jepang_ : tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Lavi, dan kini, akan menjadi tempatnya menumpahkan darah juga.

.

.

“Tyki, kenapa kau tak makan di pesawat tadi?”

Empunya nama hanya mendengus, kemudian merogoh saku demi menemukan _passport_ -nya. “Makanan di pesawat tak cocok buat lidahku,” katanya seraya menyerahkan benda itu pada petugas, tetapi siapapun jelas sadar itu hanya alasan semata.

“ _Duuh_ ,” Road terkekeh, mengesampingkan dusta tersebut dan berusaha menggoda pamannya, tak peduli posisinya yang tengah mengantri di belakang Wisely, “Tyki tak tahu? Itu karena indera perasa kita berbeda saat berada di udara,” katanya, menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

“Memang itu penting?” balas Tyki seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, menahan diri untuk tak meraih kotak rokoknya dan menghisap batangan nikotin tersebut. Bukan karena berniat taat pada peraturan, tetapi lebih karena eksistensi Sheril yang selalu mengomel perihal tabiat buruknya yang satu itu. “Intinya: bagiku makanan di pesawat itu tak enak,” lanjut pria Portugis itu lagi.

Wisely yang mengantri di belakang sang paman—tepat di depan Road—tergelak kecil. “Dan itu dikatakan oleh orang yang santai saja makan ikan _koi_ mentah,” ledeknya.

Sheril yang mengantri paling belakang di rombongan kecil itu sontak memelotot. “MAKAN APA!?” ulangnya dengan menaikkan oktaf suara.

 _Duh_. Tyki meringis. Beginilah jadinya jika kakak laki-lakinya itu mengetahui fakta kecil yang ia sembunyikan mati-matian. “ _Please_ , Sheril. Ini masih di depan umum,” katanya seraya mengangkat kopernya usai petugas memperbolehkannya maju.

Sheril menahan dirinya untuk tak menerobos antrian dan meneruskan ceramahnya tentang bahaya memakan makanan tak higienis. Road berada di depannya dan seluruh dunia mungkin tahu ia tak mungkin menempatkan gadis cilik itu dalam keadaan berbahaya seperti terdorong di tengah antrian. Pria berambut legam itu menggeram, mencoba meredam amukannya yang hampir mencapai ujung lidahnya.

“Kau harus menjelaskannya saat kita sampai,” putus kakak laki-lakinya itu mutlak.

Tyki tahu ia tak akan dapat kesempatan yang sama dua kali, jadi ia hanya menjawabnya dengan ‘ _ya,_ _ya_ ’ tanpa niat. Road mengalihkan pandangnya pada Wisely, agak terlalu dalam hingga sekilas mereka seperti bertelekinesis. Beberapa detik setelahnya, keduanya pun terkekeh, entah didasari apa—Tyki tak ingin tahu, sudah cukup pertunjukan memancing api dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

Namun, belum sempat kekesalannya mereda, sebuah kejutan mendadak tertangkap matanya. Lulu Bell berdiri tegak di dekat pintu keluar bandara—menunggu mereka. _Suit_ hitam membalut tubuh rampingnya, ekor kuncirnya ia letakkan di depan sisi kanan pundaknya, sedang sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di batang hidungnya. Perempuan itu mengangguk ke arah mereka satu detik usai menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Tyki mendengus panjang, menekuk wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tak akan bisa merokok dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

“Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu kami?”

Lulu Bell mengendikkan bahunya singkat, pandangnya terkunci penuh pada jalanan. “Aku tak ingat.”

Tyki menyandarkan dirinya ke sisi pintu, tampak bosan karena Lulu Bell sama sekali tak mengganti ekspresinya selama berbincang. “Begitu, kah?”

“ _Hm_.” Perempuan itu menggenggam roda kemudi mobil erat, kemudian melirik sejenak ke arah cermin yang tergantung di tengah—mengintip tiga orang lain yang duduk di kursi belakang. “Apa sempit, Sheril- _sama_?” tanyanya, masih tanpa mengganti ekspresinya.

Sheril dengan mantap menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengelus puncak kepala Road, sedang bibirnya membentuk senyum kelewat lebar yang membuat Tyki merinding. “Tidak. Fokus saja pada jalanan,” katanya.

“ _Hai’._ ” Kepala perempuan itu mengangguk sopan dan matanya segera kembali terpaku pada aspal.

Tyki menyandarkan punggungnya, masih awet menekuk wajahnya. “Kalian semua benar-benar membosankan,” keluhnya.

“Kalau yang kaumaksud membosankan itu ‘bertindak sesuai aturan demi keselamatan’, artinya jalan pikiranmu lah yang harusnya diperbaiki, Tyki!” sambar Sheril galak.

 _Oh, astaga. Jangan lagi._ Tyki menghela napas pendek. “Apa masih lama tempatnya?” tanyanya, mengalihkan topik.

“Tyki!”

“Kalau sudah sampai, kaumau mandi dulu apa langsung berdiskusi soal Apocryphos dan lainnya, Sheril?”

“Oh,” Lulu Bell mendadak menyeletuk, ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan meski air mukanya datar saja—dan Tyki tak pernah sebegitu bersyukur dengan tingkat kepekaan perempuan itu yang terlampau rendah, “soal itu; aku punya kabar terbaru dari _akuma_ di dekat sini, tetapi bukan soal Apocryphos.”

“Apa katanya?”

Lulu Bell tak langsung menjawab. Namun, di balik kacamata hitamnya, Tyki menyadari bahwa manik emas perempuan itu memicing. “Ini tentang Bookman. Mereka bilang kalau ia dan juniornya sudah di sini.”

.

.

“Aku mengerti.”

Usai mengucapkan dua kata itu, Bookman lantas berjinjit, kemudian mengembalikan telepon umum tersebut ke tempat semula.

Lavi yang bersandar pada tiang di dekat telepon umum tersebut tak bergerak. Matanya masih terpaku pada buku yang tengah dibacanya. “Jadi?”

“Komui bilang _akuma_ secara mendadak berkumpul di berbagai negara. Termasuk juga di Jepang, jadi kita harus bertahan di sini.”

“ _Aahh_ , sayang sekali,” pemuda itu terkekeh, kemudian menutup bukunya sembari melanjutkan, “padahal aku sudah _kangen_ Allen, Lenalee, dan Yuu- _chan_.”

“Lavi, kauingat apa tujuan kita?”

“Ingat, _kok_. Ingat. _Duh_. Kakek terlalu khawatir,” cetusnya sembari memasukkan bukunya ke dalam kantung terdepan tasnya. Ditatapnya sang kakek lebih dulu, kemudian bertanya, “Kalau begitu, Sekarang kita ke mana?”

“Komui bilang mereka akan mengirim beberapa anggota _Black Order_ dan _finder_ juga kemari. Kita hanya perlu menunggu mereka sebelum mereka membawa kita ke markasnya.”

“Beberapa?” Sebelah alis Lavi naik, tanda yang bersangkutan masih tersandung penasaran.

“Chaozii Han dan Arystar Krory III.”

“ _EEH_!? Jadi, Kro _-chan_ bakal datang!? _Duh_ , kenapa tak bilang dari awal _sih_ , Kek?”

Bookman mengepalkan tangannya. “Karena ini!” balasnya galak sembari menjitak kepala muridnya, membiarkan Lavi mengaduh sedikit keras dan mendengus. “Tahan lidahmu buat sekarang, Murid Idiot.”

“Tapi tak perlu dipukul juga, ka— _ow_! _Ow_! Iya, sori! Sori! Dasar Panda— _aaw_!”

Di antara bayangan, seseorang tampak mengamati dua orang itu dalam diam. Sebelum eksistensinya diketahui, ia lantas berbalik, kemudian menyembunyikan diri ke dalam kerumunan.

.

.

“ _Tadaimaa!_ ”

“ _Akhirnyaaaaaaaa_!” Tepat usai kata itu terucap dari arah pintu utama, si kembar Jasdevi sontak menghempaskan _game_ yang mereka mainkan ke sofa. Keduanya kompak berbalik, lalu memandangi rombongan Tyki yang baru tiba di kediaman rahasia mereka; rumah sederhana yang disewa atas nama Mimi, salah satu _akuma_ terdekat yang dimiliki Lulu Bell.

“Yo, Kembar,” sapa Tyki sekenanya, berharap bisa sedikit melupakan kedongkolannya dengan Sheril dan absennya batangan nikotin. “Keadaannya?”

“Itu bisa nanti, Tyki,” sahut Devit tak sabar. “Daripada itu, kalian beli makan siang tidak?”

“ _Hah_?” Mata Tyki mengerjap tak mengerti. “Apa yang kalian bilang tadi?”

“ _Che_.” Devit mendecih sebal. “Makan siang, _tahu_.”

Dan seolah satu suara, Jasdero pun mengulang jawaban kembarannya—menambah keheranan—juga kedongkolan—dalam diri Tyki. “Makan siang! Makan siang!”

“Kalian, ya …” pria Portugis itu mengacak rambutnya, lantas mendengus pendek, “… mana ada anggota keluarga yang langsung menagih keluarganya yang baru tiba dari perjalanan jauh begitu?”

“Sayangnya, perut kami tidak peduli kalian baru sampai atau apa, Tyki,” balas Devit nyaris bosan.

“Perut kami keroncongan! Keroncongan!”

Sebelum Tyki menanggapinya, Road—yang telah selesai berbincang dengan Wisely—langsung memotong mereka. “ _Delivery_ saja, Jasdevi,” cetusnya.

“Aku tak menyarankan itu, Nona Road,” Lulu Bell menyahut seraya melepaskan kacamatanya. Sedikit mengherankan karena tak biasanya wanita itu menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan tegas. Lulu Bell yang biasa hanya akan pemerhati konversasi dan bersuara ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’—walau lebih sering mengucap ‘terserah’: menandakan bahwa ia cukup serius dengan ucapannya.

“Benar kata Lustol,” Wisely menimpalinya cepat, ada guratan rasa bersalah di wajahnya karena tak bisa sependapat dengan saudarinya. “Sebisa mungkin, kita harus hati-hati, Road. Entah apa yang telah disiapkan Apocryphos. Memesan makanan dengan _delivery_ bisa saja memberi tahu posisi kita.”

“ _Eeeehh_?” Road ikut menekuk bibir. “Lalu bagaimana, _dong_?”

“Kita bisa meminta _akuma_ untuk membelinya, kan?” tanya Sheril, jelas sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakan putrinya.

Tyki memutar bola matanya. Entah sejak kapan urusan perut mendominasi percakapan di antara keluarganya yang penuh darah. Mencoba mempertahankan kewarasannya, pria itu menyugar rambutnya, membiarkannya tergerai setelah berjam-jam mengikatnya selama terbang ke Negeri Sakura. “Itu bisa nanti—ayolah. Aku butuh kabar soal Apocryphos lebih dulu,” cetusnya tak sabar.

“ _Moouu_ , _Tykii_ ….” Road menekuk bibir, _mood_ -nya ikut mengeruh karena sikap sang paman. “Aku tahu kau kesal sejak tadi, tapi kau tak perlu jadi menyebalkan begini, _kan_?”

Pria berambut ikal legam itu kembali mendengus, jelas sekali tak berminat mendengar ceramah singkat keponakannya. Dasar; tidak ayah, tidak anak, sama saja—sama-sama tukang ceramah. “Akan kubelikan makan siang itu nanti. Jadi, bisa kita mulai?” cetusnya tak sabar.

“ _Huh_?” Jasdevi lantas melongo, hampir tak memercayai apa yang mereka dengar.

Road menganga dua detik setelahnya, diikuti Wisely yang ikut mengerjap—sama terkejutnya sebagaimana anggota lain.

“Serius?” Pemilik nama _Demon Eye_ itu angkat suara, ikut tak memercayai indera pendengarannya.

Tyki memutar bola matanya, menjawabnya dengan ‘ _hm_ ’ yang bernada malas. Sayang, itu tak jua melunturkan keheranan di wajah seluruh anggota keluarganya. Justru, malah hening yang datang dan merangkul mereka erat, membuat pria Portugis itu kian bergidik tak nyaman.

Mencoba menghentikan suasana ganjil yang menggerayangi seluruh sudut ruangan, Tyki mendengus, berharap secercah kepenatannya ikut pergi bersama embus napasnya. “ _Please_. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku cuma ingin dengar soal Apocryphos dan lainnya berhubung kalian datang lebih awal. Oke?” desaknya tak sabar, mencoba menepis sesuatu yang membuat punggungnya terasa bergidik.

Seluruh keluarganya bertukar pandang, masih tak memercayai penuh apa yang terjadi sebelum Road dengan santai memecah canggung yang mengudara. Tangannya menepuk sekali, menimbulkan suara yang terlampau keras. Senyap minggat dari sana, tetapi sisa canggung tampaknya masih bertahan di antara mereka.

“ _Well_ ,” gadis itu mendengus, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, “sepertinya Tyki sedang _terlalu mood_ buat menghancurkan orang,” katanya sarkas sembari mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa ia sendiri tak yakin. Tyki memang sulit ditebak, tetapi jelas berbaik hati bukanlah hobinya.

“Bukannya Tyki memang seperti itu?” Devit menyahut, masih dengan dahi mengernyit heran.

“Apa kau pusing karena terlalu lama di pesawat, Tyki?” Sheril ikut bertanya, kali ini tanpa menggunakan nada yang akan membuat yang bersangkutan bergidik ngeri.

Tyki mendengus, hampir tak minat menjawab tanya basa-basi itu jika saja tak mengingat yang bertanya adalah kakaknya. “Tidak.”

Wisely terus bungkam, tetapi matanya tak berpaling dari pamannya. Butuh berpuluh detik lebih lama buatnya untuk mengambil konlusi dan menghela napas, kemudian ikut angkat suara. “Tidak apa semuanya. Joyd cuma butuh sesuatu,” katanya, mencoba mengurangi kecemasan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

“Kauyakin?” Sheril kembali bertanya, masih tampak tak yakin.

Wisely tersenyum miring, tampak lebih percaya diri daripada saudarinya. “Seratus persen.”

Namun, nyatanya jawaban itu tetap tak meyakinkan sang kepala keluarga Kamelot. “Apa yang dia butuhkan? Apa kita perlu keluar untuk membelinya?” tanya kepala Keluarga Kamelot tersebut masih dengan kekhawatiran ala kakak yang baik terhadap adiknya—meski semua tahu bahwa _image_ asli lelaki itu adalah kebalikannya.

“ _Mmmm_ …,” Wisely melirik sang paman yang masih enggan bicara, terjebak bimbang—tetapi segera mengenyahkannya dan ganti menatap sang ayah, “… kurasa tidak, Desires. Dan lebih baik kita benar-benar mulai sebelum Joyd mati bosan di kursinya.”

“Aku perlu tahu apa yang Tyki butuhkan sekarang atau kita tak akan mulai!” Sheril berdeklarasi lantang—memperlihatkan betapa ia mengedepankan adik lelakinya itu seperti halnya ia memprioritaskan putri kesayangannya.

Tyki memutar bola matanya, mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan. Kakaknya dan sifat overprotektifnya selalu membuat keadaan kian rumit. Wisely menangkap gestur frustrasi pamannya, terkekeh tanpa suara. Sebuah ide jahil mendadak terlintas di benaknya, menerbitkan seutas senyum geli di bibirnya, dan membuatnya kembali menatap pemilik nama sandi Desires itu.

“Kauyakin akan mengabulkannya kalau tahu, Desires?” tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu, sengaja memancing.

“Selama dalam jangkauan; tentu saja!”

“Kalau …,” seringai pemilik nama _Demon Eye_ itu melebar, “… rokok, bagaimana?”

“Apapun asal bukan penghasil kanker itu!” Sheril menjawabnya instan, lengkap dengan nada yang kelewat dramatis—berkebalikan jauh dengan jawaban pertamanya, instan menghancurkan sisa _mood_ terakhir sang pria Portugis.

Sebuah erang frustrasi meluncur dari bibir Tyki, meluncurkan tawa dari bibir Wisely. Manik emasnya kembali berlabuh pada pria Portugis itu, kemudian berujar, “Kaudengar itu, Joyd.”

Tyki membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, masih enggan angkat suara. Bibir Road lantas membentuk huruf ‘o’ besar sebelum berganti menjadi seringai miring. Tawa kecil segera meluncur dari bibirnya, tanda yang bersangkutan telah mengerti apa yang terjadi. “Tidak apa, semuanya! Tyki cuma butuh lintingan nikotin untuk menumpuk kanker di paru-parunya!” umumnya riang.

“ _Bah_!” Devit menggerutu di saat itu juga, diam-diam menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang sempat menghampirinya. “Kau yang bayar makan siang itu nanti, Tyki!”

Decakan meluncur instan dari sang pria Portugis. “Ya, ya. Terserah. Cepat dan beritahu saja apa yang berhasil kalian kumpulkan di sini sebelumnya, _Kembar_.”

“ _Jasdevi da_!”

.

.

“Kro _-chaaaann_!” Lavi serta merta merangkul Krory yang baru saja keluar dari gerbong kereta. Kekehannya meluncur manakala menangkap gerutuan kecil yang lolos dari bibir pria jangkung tersebut. Sudah berbulan-bulan mereka tak bertatap muka—dan bagi Lavi sendiri, artinya sudah lama ia tak mengusili kawannya yang satu itu.

“Hentikan itu, Lavi,” Krory berusaha membuat jarak, meski itu tak menepis bahwa ia sendiri juga merasakan rindu yang sama—sebagai seorang kawan, tentu saja.

Lavi memamerkan cengirannya, tetapi menurut dan kembali mengerling. “Ingat tidak? Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau, aku, dan Allen saling beradu jotos?”

“Aku berharap kau tak mengingatkanku.”

Sang pewaris Bookman terkekeh geli. Ditatapnya lagi kawan baiknya itu, mencermati segala perubahan yang barangkali terlewat dari matanya. Rambut cokelat si pria sudah lebih panjang daripada saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Sebuah anting juga tergantung di daun telinganya, padahal lelaki asal Rumania itu tak pernah ditindik sebelumnya. Banyak yang berubah selama mereka tak bertatap muka, eh?

Sebelum Lavi sempat meneruskan topik, seorang lelaki dengan seragam yang sama dengan mereka mendadak ikut keluar dari gerbang. Rambutnya yang legam dan lebat dikuncir kuda, tetapi tingginya lebih pendek daripada Krory maupun Lavi. Sang pewaris Bookman menoleh, kemudian melambaikan tangan kelewat bersemangat.

“Chaoziiii!”

Sang pemilik nama lantas melempar senyum padanya, kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Lavi. “Lavi- _saann_! Lama tak jumpa!” balas orang itu ramah.

“ _Yep_.” Lavi mengedipkan sebelah matanya, masih belum melepaskan rangkulannya dari Krory. “Senang mendengar kalian yang bakal menemaniku di Jepang,” lanjutnya lagi sembari memamerkan cengiran.

Sebelum sempat membalas ucapan itu, seorang lelaki lain mendadak keluar dari gerbong yang sama. Bedanya, seragam yang ia kenakan hanyalah seragam biasa berwarna cokelat muda; pakaian yang biasa dikenakan para _finder_ _Black Order_. Lavi tak mengenalnya, mungkin orang baru.

“Selamat siang, eksorsis sekalian,” sapa lelaki itu usai berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan mereka. “Saya Toma, salah satu _finder_ yang dikirim. Mohon bantuannya.”

“Mohon bantuannya juga,” Lavi menjawab sopan, diikuti oleh Krory dan Chaozii yang juga menyatakan hal yang sama. Dalam ingatan Lavi, mereka pernah menjalani misi yang sama dengan _finder_ ini, perkenalan jelas tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Sang _finder_ mengangguk. “Jika demikian; mari. Saya telah diberi arahan menuju markas _Black Order_ di sini.”

“Tentu, tentu.” Lavi lantas membenarkan tasnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang kakek yang sedari tadi diam, kemudian menyeletuk, “ _Kakeek_! Ayo!”

“ _Hm_.” Bookman hanya menyahut pendek, kemudian melenggang tanpa menatap muridnya—gesturnya tampak ganjil hingga menimbulkan kerutan pada dahi muridnya. “Ayo, Lavi.”

Sang Bookman Junior menahan tanya yang telah berada di ujung lidahnya, mengikuti sang kakek dan menyejajarkan langkahnya. “ _Kek, ada apa?_ ” tanya pemuda itu lirih, sengaja menggunakan bahasa asing yang tak dimengerti orang kebanyakan.

“ _Bukan apapun._ ” Alih-alih menjawab, Bookman malah memberinya respons yang terkesan lepas tangan.

Sadar bahwa itu hanya tangkisan, Lavi menekuk bibirnya. “ _Apa sih, Kek? Kautahu aku tak akan mundur hanya karena itu, kan?”_

“ _Idiot,_ ” sang mentor mendesis, manik hitamnya menatap runcing didikannya. “ _Jika aku bilang kita tak akan membahas ini, kau harus berhenti bertanya._ ”

“ _Tapi, kau tak bilang begitu, kan?_ ”

Senyap mengudara. Lavi menunggu, menyimak air muka sang mentor yang sedikit mengeras. Keringat dingin mendadak meluncur dari pelipisnya, dan jantungnya berdentum lebih keras manakala Bookman angkat suara.

“ _Ada Noah di sini._ ”

Jawaban itu sontak membulatkan manik Lavi yang hanya sebuah. “ _Noah yang itu!?_ ”

“ _Hm._ ” Bookman mengangguk samar, mengonfirmasi. “ _Komui memang bilang kalau ada yang tak beres dengan munculnya akuma di berbagai negara. Tetapi, sepertinya dia—Black Order—belum tahu kalau ada anggota keluarga Noah yang kemari._ ”

“ _Darimana kaudapat kabar itu, Kek?_ ”

“ _Sumber terpercaya._ ”

Lavi meloloskan helaan napas pendek. “ _Saking terpercayanya, kau pun tak bisa memberitahuku, begitu?_ ”

“ _Lavi,_ ” sang mentor meliriknya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama seriusnya, “ _belum saatnya. Paham?_ ”

Helaan napas kembali meluncur dari bibir sang Bookman Junior, kali ini lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. “ _Iya, iya._ ”

“ _Fokus pada misi._ ” Bookman menasihatinya. “ _Lagi pula, kau sudah tahu dan menghapal informasi mengenai mereka, kan?_ ”

“ _Yep, yep._ ” Lavi melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menengadah; mendapati langit biru dengan mentari bersinar terik tepat di atas kepalanya. “ _Noah, ya …._ ”

“ _Kenapa?_ ” Bookman bertanya menyelidik.

“ _Tidak. Cuma berpikir …,_ ” manik _emerald_ Lavi meredup, kemudian menutup—masih dengan kaki menyejajari langkah mentornya, “ _… apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang, ya?_ ”

.

.

“Kari pedas satu, satu _omurice_ dengan dua telur, satu _hamburger_ , tiga porsi kentang goreng, satu _sandwich_ telur, satu _sandwich_ tuna, lima _steak_ _medium rare_ , dua susu _full cream_ hangat, satu _slice_ stroberi _shortcake_ , dua _slice_ _chocolate gâteau_ , dan dua _slice_ _cheesecake_ , benar?” tanya si kasir memastikan, berusaha menghindari adanya kesalahan.

Tyki mengangguk, walau dalam hati sedikit merutuk mengingat betapa rakusnya anggota keluarganya. Ia tak ingin disangka pengangguran yang mampu makan sebanyak itu, sayang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tetap mampu mengulas senyum tipis dan menujukkan keramahan pada si kasir hanyalah fakta bahwa ia bisa merokok—restoran itu tak melarang pengunjungnya merokok.

Pria itu mengenyahkan pikirannya mengenai rokok, lantas membayar dan membiarkan si kasir untuk menyimpan kembaliannya. Kasir itu kemudian menyerahkan pesanannya, lantas membungkuk dan berpesan agar pria itu datang lagi. Tyki hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan basa-basi— _tentu ia tak akan datang lagi_.

Begitu Tyki melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, Lulu Bell yang sedari awal menunggunya lantas mendongak, masih tanpa mengubah air mukanya. “Bagaimana?”

Tyki mengangkat kantung belanjaan yang dibawanya, membiarkan rokoknya tergantung di bibirnya. “Kuserahkan ini padamu. Kembalilah duluan sebelum mereka banyak omong,” suruhnya seraya memberikan perempuan itu titipan keluarga mereka.

Perempuan itu menerimanya, tetapi tak lantas mengangguk begitu saja. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sebelum melontarkan tanya, “Kaumau ke mana, Tyki?”

Pria Portugis itu mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengapit batangan nikotinnya dengan jari dan mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. “Aku perlu merokok lebih lama,” jawabnya mutlak.

Raut wajah Lulu Bell tak beriak; tak terbaca dan Tyki terlalu masa bodoh untuk menangkap apapun dari sana. Namun, tak lama wanita itu mengangguk singkat, tanda bahwa ia tak akan bicara apapun soal tindakan lelaki itu. “Jangan terlalu lama atau Sheril- _sama_ tak akan senang,” pesannya sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

“ _Hai’, hai’._ ” Tyki menjawab sekenanya, tak peduli wanita itu mungkin tak dapat mendengarnya, pun mungkin ia tak akan menepati pesan tersebut. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, pria itu kemudian melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan sang penyandang nama Lustol; menyusuri jalanan di sekitar rumah sewaan mereka lebih jauh.

Selain restoran yang ia kunjungi tadi, Tyki menangkap beberapa toko lain yang berdiri di sana: ada peralatan elektronik, butik, sampai _pet shop_ kecil. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak berjalan di trotoar, sedang kendaraan sesekali melesat di jalanan. Ramai juga, walau itu bukan di pusat kota.

Apa itu juga alasan Apocryphos kemari?

_Yaah_ , bukan urusannya juga, _sih_.

Tyki kembali menghisap rokoknya, lalu mengembuskan asapnya sekenanya. Ia bersyukur seringkali berpakaian layaknya gelandangan seperti sekarang; tak ada yang berusaha mendekatinya ataupun mencurigainya—benar-benar sesuai seleranya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sheril terus memaksanya mengenakan pakaian rapi ala elit bangsawan di manapun mereka berada, termasuk ketika menjalankan misi. Bukankah lebih mudah bergerak dengan pakaian kasual begini?

 _Yaah_ , biarkan saja Sheril dengan hobinya yang suka mengatur itu. Ia kemari untuk merokok, kan?

Jemari Tyki merogoh saku belakangnya, menemukan kotak rokoknya yang tinggal setengah, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang dari sana. Dinyalakannya lagi lintingan nikotin itu, menikmati rasa pahit tembakau yang menjajah lidahnya, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang. Kepala pria Portugis itu menengadah, mendapati langit masih berwarna kebiruan.

Langitnya belum ditimpa oranye—oranye yang sama seperti rambut _nya_.

_Ah, benar juga._ Tyki jadi teringat. _Hari ulang tahun Lavi pasti sudah lewat, eh? Padahal ia ingin mengirim sesuatu buat lelaki itu._

 _Yaah_ , meski sebenarnya ia sendiri belum membeli apapun, _sih_. Tapi, sepertinya Lavi bisa memaklumi jikalau kado yang ia terima bukan barang yang istimewa.

Belum sempat Tyki bermonolog lebih lama, ponselnya mendadak berbunyi; instan membuyarkan seluruh lamunan sang pria Portugis. Lelaki berambut legam itu mendecak, tetapi akhirnya mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu dan menatap nama yang terpampang di layarnya.

Nama Road mencuat di tengahnya.

Sadar bahwa keponakannya paling tak bisa menunggu, pria itu segera menekan tombol hijau pada layar, kemudian membawa ponsel itu ke telinganya. “Apa lagi sekarang, Road? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau ganti pesanan.”

Suara kekehan gadis cilik lantas memenuhi indera pendengarannya. _“Boooo! Salah, Tyki,”_ cetus Road di ujung sana dengan nada khas anak-anaknya.

“Baguslah kalau begitu,” balas Tyki sekenanya, malas jika mendadak harus menuju restoran untuk yang kedua kali.

Tawa Road meledak di ujung sana, sampai Tyki mampu membayangkan gadis itu tengah duduk di kursi dan mengayunkan kakinya yang tak menapaki lantai. _“_ Otou-sama _tak senang hanya melihat Lulu Bell yang tiba dari belanja kecil kalian,”_ katanya setelahnya, mulai memasuki duduk perkara.

Tyki menghela napas, menyadari ke mana arah konversasi mereka. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, kemudian menjawab, “Aku tahu, aku tahu.”

_“Tahu pun tak pernah kau perbaiki, Tyki.”_

Gerutuan singkat berhasil lolos dari bibir sang pria. “Sejak kapan kaupunya hobi menceramahiku?”

_“Mungkin sudah sejak lama?”_

“Mengerikan.”

_“Pfft. Kau saja yang tak pernah peka dengan sekitarmu, Tyki.”_

“ _Please_ , Road. Kau membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.”

Tawa kecil kembali meluncur dari bibir sang dara. _“Cepat pulang sebelum_ Otou-sama _lebih marah, Tyki. Lagi pula, kita belum bicara soal metode pengepungan Apocryphos, kan?”_

“Apa aku tak bisa langsung menyerangnya begitu saja?”

_“Dan tak menyisakan kami bagian serunya? Enak saja. Bweek.”_

“Ya, ya, ya.” Tyki mengiyakan sekenanya, berharap konversasi itu segera usai. Pria itu kembali mengedarkan pandangnya ke jalanan, mencermati gang-gang kecil dan berbagai toko yang ada di depannya. Sudah cukup jauh, mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia kembali. “Oh, omong-omong katakan pada yang lain—”

Sebelum pria itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaki pria itu berhenti. Suaranya lenyap, matanya terkunci pada satu titik.

Di sebelah kirinya, sebuah toko buku berdiri. Toko itu memiliki satu tingkat, Tyki menebak tingkat atasnya merupakan tempat tinggal si penjual—ada pot bunga kecil yang diletakkan di pagar balkonnya. Namun, bukan itu yang mencuri perhatian si pria Portugis hingga kehilangan suaranya, melainkan apa yang dipajang di depan toko buku itu untuk _display_.

Sebuah buku bersampul kulit cokelat terpampang di sana, merebut seluruh atensinya hanya dalam sekali pandang. Di sisi kiri bawahnya, ada ilustrasi palu kecil. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari gambar palu itu, ada dua anak kunci yang digambar menyilang. Pikiran Tyki lantas menariknya pada memori mengenai Lavi; kekasih _nya_ , kubah fajar _nya_ , dirgantara senja _nya_. Jujur saja, ia sendiri tak tahu buku macam apa itu, tetapi hanya sekelebat melihatnya saja, ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya—walau ia sendiri sebenarnya tak cukup yakin.

 _“Tyki?”_ Road memanggilnya, membawa pria berambut ikal legam itu kembali ke realitas. _“Tyki, ada apa?”_

“Sori, Road.” Pria itu merogoh saku luar _coat_ panjangnya, mencoba mencari di mana ia terakhir meletakkan dompetnya. _Ada_ ; ia merasakan terkstur kulit dompetnya di dalam kantungnya, meyakinkannya untuk masuk. “Aku ada perlu sebentar. Kuhubungi lagi nanti, aku bakal segera kembali,” janjinya sebelum memutus komunikasi mereka sepihak.

Tyki berbelok, melangkahkan tungkainya ke arah toko, dan mendorong pintunya.

“Maaf, apa buku yang dipajang di sana dijual?”

.

.

Tyki mendorong pintu rumah kecil yang keluarga mereka sewa, membiarkan sedikit hawa dingin masuk ke dalam sana. “ _Tadaima_ ,” ucapnya sembari menutup pintu itu dengan pundak.

“Oh,” Road melongok dari ruangan lain, wajahnya semringah kala menemukan sang paman tengah meletakkan _coat_ panjangnya pada gantungan yang tersedia. “ _Okaeri_ , Tyki!”

“ _Hai’, hai’,_ ” Tyki membalas sekenanya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyugar poninya sejenak. Begitu yakin penampilannya tak begitu buruk, ia kembali melangkah masuk, menemui keluarganya. “Yang lain sudah makan?”

“ _Uh-hm_!” Seringai kecil terukir di bibir gadis cilik itu kala menjawab. “Yang tersisa di atas meja tinggal bagianmu, _Paman_.”

“ _Hai’, hai’_. _Gomenne_ ,” katanya lagi sembari meletakkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawanya ke meja terdekat, merebut atensi Road yang sedari tadi mengekorinya. “Aku ada urusan tadi,” tambahnya lagi, sengaja beralasan.

“Tyki,” Road memanggilnya, tak menyimak alasan yang pamannya ocehkan. Matanya terpaku pada benda yang ia letakkan.

“ _Hm_?”

“Itu apa?” tanya sang dara seraya menunjuk bungkusan tersebut.

Tyki melirik keponakannya itu sekilas, menjawab kelewat santai, “Oh. Cuma buku.”

“ _HAAAAHHHHH_!?”

Mendadak, duo Jasdevi muncul dari ruangan sebelah dengan mata membelalak lebar. Terang-terangan menampakkan ketidakpercayaan pada anggota keluarga mereka.

“Tyki beli buku!? Mana mungkin! Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan yang begitu!? Memang kaubisa baca!?” sembur Devit hampir tanpa jeda.

“ _Kihihi_! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!” Jasdero menimpali.

“Sok tahu kalian,” sambar Tyki sedikit tak terima.

“Kau bohong, kan!? Mengaku kau, Tyki!”

“Mengaku! Mengaku!”

Road membiarkan perseteruan itu berlangsung. Tangannya segera meraih bungkusan tersebut dan menimang isinya—tanpa membukanya. “Jasdevi,” gadis cilik itu memanggil, menunggu sampai tiga orang tersebut menoleh, dan melambaikan bungkusan yang dipegangnya, “maaf mengecewakan kalian. Ini benar-benar buku,” vonis Road yakin.

“ _HAH_!?”

“ _HIII_!?”

“Kan!”

Wisely entah sejak kapan menyusup ke dalam ruangan, terkekeh dan mendekati saudarinya. “Karena sangat mengejutkan melihat Joyd mulai tertarik pada hal-hal berpengetahuan, kan?” sahutnya sembari mengerling pada Road.

Tyki mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha tak peduli pada komentar anggota keluarganya. “Terserah kalian mau berkata apa,” cetusnya.

“ _Heeee_?” Road mengerling, mengikuti punggung sang paman yang mulai menjauhi mereka. Tangannya kembali mengangkat bungkusan tersebut, kemudian melambaikannya lambat. “Mau kau berikan pada siapa ini, Tyki?” godanya.

“Bukan urusanmu, Road,” balas pria itu tanpa menoleh, memancing tawa lain dari keponakannya.

“ _Eehh_? Tyki pelit, ah!”

“Kalian semua mau terus bersantai atau memulai rapat pengepungan Apocryphos, _huh_?”

“ _Boo_! Itu kan karena kau lama, jadi kami kelewat bosan, Tyki.”

Tyki menghela napas lagi, lantas ditimpali oleh duo Jasdevi, dan disangkal keras oleh sang pria Portugis. Lulu Bell lebih dulu menengahi mereka kalem, tetapi tak membantu banyak manakala persilatan lidah itu memanas. Semuanya baru bungkam ketika Sheril muncul dari kamar, mengomel dengan beruntun soal ini-itu yang akhirnya hanya menjadi angin lalu buat Tyki dan Jasdevi. Fiedra tampak tenang di kursinya, sibuk menggambar entah apa di buku sketsanya. Tak ada yang sadar pada senyum ganjil yang terbentuk di bibir Wisely—yang kelewat tahu untuk siapa buku itu nantinya.

.

.

“Semua,” Tyki menghubungi seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan alat komunikasi yang dikembangkan Wisely. Tubuhnya yang menjulang berdiri tegak di atas gedung tak terpakai, tersiram rembulan yang cahayanya temaram. Matanya berpendar mengerikan, terarah lurus pada sosok yang mulai mendekati mereka; menghidupkan seringai penuh teror yang merefleksikan rasa haus darah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. “Bersiap di posisi. Semua sesuai rencana.”

Apocryphos mendekati mereka. Tangannya yang bersih merapikan letak kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan. Satu tangannya lagi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung, tetapi ceceran berwarna gelap yang jatuh di belakangnya memberitahu Tyki bahwa itu darah. Si bangsat itu baru melenyapkan orang lain, kemungkinan besar ia tak menyadari perangkap Keluarga Noah di sana.

“Jasdevi!”

Duo kembar itu lantas melompat dari persembunyian mereka, kemudian menembak tepat ke atas kepala musuh bebuyutan mereka. Meski demikian, Apocryphos tampak tenang, wajahnya tak beriak kala menangkis dua peluru yang dilontarkan duo kembar itu dengan tangan— _si brengsek itu_.

“Lulu Bell!”

Lulu Bell melompat, tak peduli ia berada beberapa meter dari tanah. Tangannya menggenggam pegangan cambuk yang tersampir di pinggangnya, kemudian mengikat Apocryphos dengan cambuk tersebut kuat-kuat. Masih dengan, tubuh berada di udara, wanita cantik itu berteriak, “Sekarang!”

Jasdevi kembali mengisi pistol kuno favorit mereka, lantas memelesat dan menembak pastur tersebut di jarak yang kelewat dekat. Kali ini, pria itu benar-benar tak bisa menghindarinya.

_“Hahahaha! Kena, kena!”_

_“Kaupikir sudah menang dari kami hanya karena berhasil menghindar sekali,_ Ossan _?”_

Tyki terkekeh dari atap, darahnya kian mendidih kala mendengar suara tawa Jasdevi melalui alat komunikasi mereka. Pertarungan akan semakin memanas setelah ini, _ia tahu_. “Tenang semuanya,” katanya. Aura kelam kian kuat memancar dari tubuhnya, bersama dengan dendam yang menyala dari manik emasnya. “Malam ini masih panjang!”

Wisely di dekatnya terkekeh. “Kau harus menahan diri, Joyd,” katanya.

“Aku tahu, aku tahu,” Tyki mengibaskan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu, jelas sama sekali tak serius mendengarnya.

“Dasar,” Wisely meresponsnya pendek, tetapi air mukanya tampak memaklumi. Pemuda itu menarikan jemarinya di atas PC yang dibawanya, maniknya memicing. “Joyd, jumlah _akuma_ yang kita kirim mulai berkurang,” lapornya.

“Kirimkan yang lain,” suruhnya tanpa menatap Wisely, terlalu berfokus pada pertarungan. “Sheril, kaubisa masuk setelah tiga menit,” katanya lagi.

 _“Haaaaaa? Apa maksudmu, Tyki?”_ Devit memprotes melalui alat komunikasinya.

 _“Jasdevi bisa membereskan ini kurang dari tiga menit tahu!”_ Jasdero menimpali tak terima, masih sembari menembaki Apocrphos.

Tyki terkekeh. “Cuma untuk jaga-jaga,” katanya menenangkan si kembar, berusaha tak memancing keributan.

Wisely hanya menyeringai, tetap berfokus pada layar PC-nya dan mengomando para akuma untuk menyerang orang-orang Order. Orang-orang malang, mereka tak tahu tengah diperalat monster sesungguhnya dan mengira berada di jalan tuhan. Namun, seringainya tak bertahan lama. Manik pemuda itu memicing, memandangi sesuatu di layarnya kelewat serius—sayang Tyki melewatkannya karena terpaku pada pertarungan. Pria Portugis itu tak bergerak hingga mendadak suara Road terdengar melalui alat komunikasi mereka.

_“Tyki!”_

“Road?” Tyki mengerjap, agak terkejut karena keponakannya itu hampir tak pernah menaikkan oktaf suaranya kala bicara dengannya. “Ada ap—”

 _“_ Black Order _mencapai tempat kami!”_ Ada suara gemelutuk gigi di akhir kalimat Road, tanda bahwa keponakannya itu sama sekali tak senang. _“Kurasa aku dan Ayah akan terlambat. Mungkin ada juga yang ke tempatmu.”_

Komunikasi itu terputus sepihak. Tyki merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Sisi haus darahnya benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. Wisely yang sempat meliriknya pun lantas meninggalkan layar PC yang tengah ditekuninya.

“Joyd, kendalikan dirimu,” peringat Wisely. Ia lebih dari paham tentang keeratan dalam keluarga mereka: bahwa jika satu diserang, maka yang lain juga akan merasa demikian. Jika satu dalam bahaya, yang lain akan langsung turun tangan. Sekarang tak bisa— _belum_. Apocryphos adalah sasaran utama mereka, prioritas tertinggi malam ini. Kali ini— _kali ini saja_ —keluarga harus dinomorduakan. Lagi pula, Road dan Sheril juga tak mungkin tumbang begitu saja.

“Aku tahu,” Tyki mendesis, matanya semakin berkilat berbahaya, begitu juga dengan nada suaranya. “Cari tahu siapa yang menyerang Road dan Sheril, Wisely. Aku akan—”

Sebelum Tyki sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, mendadak ada seseorang yang melompat ke arah mereka. Tyki menarik senapan yang ia sembunyikan di pinggangnya, hampir langsung menembak orang itu tepat di kepalanya jika saja cahaya rembulan tak menyinari si sosok misterius, membawa Tyki dalam arus nostalgia yang teramat deras kala melihatnya.

Rambut yang warnanya senada langit petang.

“JOYD!”

Pria Portugis itu terhenyak dari arus kenangannya, lantas melompat dari tempatnya berdiri dan membiarkan serangan orang tersebut mengenai tempatnya berdiri beberapa detik lalu. Dua buah pisau lempar mendarat di sana, menusuk dalam tanah yang sempat ia pijaki. Tyki mendecih, masih terganggu dengan kilasan memori yang sempat merasukinya.

 _Lavi tak mungkin ada di sini._ Ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya. _Lavi tak mungkin terlibat dalam kegelapan ini._

Tyki membiarkan penyerangnya mendarat lebih dulu—sebuah kesalahan yang nantinya akan ia sesali. Alih-alih segera kembali menyerangnya, orang itu malah membatu, seolah tengah menelitinya. Namun, sama sepertinya, Tyki ikut tak bergerak. Barangkali inderanya masih terlampau kacau, atau memang ia memang ingin memastikan siapa yang menyerangnya—entah, ia sendiri tak tahu ataupun mengerti.

Brengseknya, cahaya rembulan mendadak meredup akibat gumpalan awan yang menutupi sang candra, menghalau Tyki untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sayang, pria berambut ikal legam itu terlalu keras kepala. Ia ingin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri lebih dulu, ia ingin—

Wisely mendecih, sadar ada yang tak beres dengan sang paman. “Joyd!” Ia kembali berteriak, hanya untuk diabaikan oleh pria tersebut. Pemuda itu mendecih, gusar dengan tingkah si pria Portugis sekaligus terlalu pening dengan segala hal pertarungan yang berkecamuk di sekitarnya.

“TYKI MIKK!” Pemuda itu kali ini meneriakkan nama asli sang paman, suaranya bahkan naik beberapa oktaf demi merebut atensi Tyki.

Strategi Wisely berhasil, sang pria Portugis lantas menoleh padanya, tetapi tak begitu lama karena si penyerang mendadak bersuara; membunyikan tabuhan genderang dalam jantung pria bernama sandi ‘Joyd’ itu serta membelalakkan manik emasnya.

“… Tyki?”

Pria Portugis itu kembali menoleh pada penyerangnya, setengah berharap bahwa yang ia dengar hanya imajinasi semata. Namun, lagi-lagi takdir tak berpihak padanya.

Awan yang tadi menutupi rembulan perlahan menyingkir, cahayanya yang sempat terhalang pun kini berhasil mencapai mereka. Sedetik usai cahaya itu menyiram kepala mereka, napas Tyki tercuri, lenyap dibawa lari.

Lavi, sang Bookman Junior, berdiri di depannya, membelalalakkan mata _emerald_ yang selalu Tyki kasihi tanpa suara.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yak ges ketemu lagi dengan saya aka Profe_Fest dalam kebudutan ini AHAHAHAHAHA. Akhirnya nyampe juga part pas Tyki sama Lavi ketemuan jeger jeger ala sinetron ini WKWKWKWKWKWK /LU. Sebenernya saya sempet down setelah ngeh satu kesalahan tolol yang amat fatal yakni: perbedaan waktu dan jam terbang Jepang-Portugal serta Portugal-Jepang AHAHAHAAHAHHA iya badut banget tapi yaudahlah ya, anggep aja gitu WWWWWWW /INJEK. Terus, iya, sengaja skip diskusi karena ... saya males mikir HEHEHEHEHE /BUANG. Tapi, jujur nggak nyangka chapter ini bakal sepanjang ini HAHAHAHAHA /DASAR.
> 
> Btw banyak impruvisasi yang saya pake di sini, kayak: cara Lulu Bell manggil yang lain. Kayaknya Lulu hampir nggak pernah keliatan manggil anggota lain pake apa, ya? :( Saya akhirnya buat Lulu manggil Sheril pake suffix '-sama', tapi ke Tyki pake nama doang (soalnya mengingat Tyki sendiri males sama yang berbau 'keningratan', imo bisa aja dia nyuruh Lulu manggil pake nama aja hehe :D /plak). Terus soal makanan yang dibeli buat makan siang, beberapa saya ambil dari trivia, tapi banyakan impruv aja WKWK. OH! Sama; lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin Road di kalimat paling awal itu Lord Millennium's Heart versi romaji, ya :""D
> 
> Btw, doain saya krispian ya hehe /UDAH. MAKASIH SEMUA YANG UDAH BERKUNJUNG DAN NINGGALIN JEJAK! LUV LUV KALIAN HEHEHEHEHE <3 <3 Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
